Say My Name
by NatieUru2011
Summary: Quinn fue abandonada de niña en el establo de los Fabray por su madre mal herida, con ese recuerdo en su corazón, se cría en las afueras de la ciudad de Playmouth, Inglaterra. Magia aparecera en su vida junto con la legendaria Excalibur... y una hermosa guerrera... que conquistara su corazon... Rachel Berry.
1. Chapter 1

_**Esta historia es ficticia, yo solo tome nombres y cree entretenimiento para todo el que le guste leer****.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1:**_

En mis 17 años de vida, no he podido olvidar la imagen de esa mujer herida, abandonándome en el establo de la casa de mis padres adoptivos. Tenía 3 años cuando eso sucedió y no lo olvidé nunca. Recuerdo que traía puesto un vestido de esos que encuentras en las películas de la época medieval, que era de ojos verdes y rubia, debía de ser mi madre. Tengo su pelo pero mis ojos son azules, por lo que creo, deben ser de mi padre. No me enoja que me haya abandonado, pues mis recuerdos me dicen que lo hizo en contra de su voluntad, hasta me da dolor la idea de que se haya muerto a causa de esa herida. Una que no olvidaré nunca, llena de sangre y músculos a la vista. Motivo por el cual no puedo ver sangre, me descompone. Lo que me parece muy extraño es el porqué estaba vestida de esa manera y el porqué yo estaba igual.

Catherine y Jack Fabray me encontraron en su casa y luego de esperar un tiempo y que nadie fuera en mi busca, pidieron a las autoridades para adoptarme y criarme. Ellos tenían una hija de mi edad, mi hermana Stephanie, la cual nunca tuvo celos porque me adoptaran, al contrario, somos más que hermanas, somos amigas inseparables y confío en ella totalmente. Mi nombre es Quinn Fabray y es lo único que se de mí, que me llamo Quinn, es el único recuerdo que tengo de mis datos personales.

Vivo en las afueras de Plymouth, una ciudad del condado de Devon con unos 250.000 habitantes, a una hora en auto y muy hermosa. Se encuentra entre el río Plym y el río Tamar, y tiene uno de los más grandes y espectaculares puertos naturales en el mundo.

Ahora caminábamos por la ciudad con Stephanie y nos detuvimos en el mirador que está a un paso del faro. Me apoyé contra el barandal y miré el agua, mirando los barcos que iban y venían a lo lejos. Crucé mis brazos y Stephy se colocó a mi lado, sonriendo.

"_¿No te preguntas que pasó con tu madre biológica?" _

Me le reí y le devolví la sonrisa.

"_Me lo pregunto todos los días, pero creo que está muerta. ¿Por qué no vino por mí sino?"_

Volví mi atención al agua y observé la brisa del mar, cerré los ojos y escuché su bello sonido. Me inundó de paz, me llenó por completo. Hasta que se vio interrumpida por un grito y abrí mis ojos. Una señora gritaba porque su hija pequeña se había caído desde la parte más alta del mirador y caído al agua. De seguro había estado parada sobre el mismo para mirar el agua golpear la pared.

No lo pensé dos veces. Le di a Stephy mi celular, me quité el calzado sin desatar los cordones, le di mi abrigo y me lancé. El agua me llenó por completo, fijé mi atención en la superficie y en cuanto salí miré a mí alrededor por la niña. Las personas me gritaron y señalaron a mi derecha. Al verla, nadé lo más rápido que pude pues se iba a la parte más profunda, a lo lejos. Se hundió y la seguí, se había enganchado con una vieja red de pesca que viajaba por ahí y la estaba llevando adentro. Llegué a ella y estaba inconciente, noté que me estaba quedando sin aire así que me apuré para desatarla. Necesitaba algo filoso para cortar la red pues su pierna estaba enredada. Me quedé helada al ver algo brilloso cerca de mí, la luz del sol la iluminaba. ¿Una espada? Estaba incrustada en la arena y a unos metros de mí. Nadé hasta allí y en cuanto la sostuve en mis manos me inundó una luz dorada. ¡Maldito sol! Estaba un poco atorada, así que apoyé mis pies en el suelo e hice fuerza. Utilicé todas mis energías hasta que la saqué y la luz nos inundó a las dos. ¡Oh, mi dios! ¡No era el sol! ¿Qué estaba pasando? Recordé a la niña y nadé con la espada en la mano hasta ella. Corté la red y la sostuve con mi brazo izquierdo, ya que con el derecho tenía la espada. Me apuré al ver que me quedaba sin aire y cuando llegué a la superficie respiré histéricamente mientras escuchaba los vítores de las personas de alrededor. Un par de hombres se lanzaron y se acercaron para ayudarnos. Subimos por las escaleras y llevaron a la niña al suelo firme mientras Stephy me ayudaba. Observó la espada con el ceño fruncido y la miré mientras respiraba cansadamente.

"_La encontré en el fondo y la usé para cortar la red que la hundía." _

Miré a la niña y un hombre le daba respiración de boca a boca, su madre lloraba abrazada a una muchacha y miraban nerviosas. Todos nos aliviamos cuando escupió el agua y respiró nuevamente. Le di la espada a Stephy y le quité mi abrigo que tenía en la mano. Me acerqué a ellos y la niña me miró. Coloqué mi abrigo en ella para cubrirla del frío y la madre de la niña se arrodilló a mi lado y me tomó de las manos.

"_Muchísimas gracias muchacha. Te estaré eternamente agradecida."_

Le acaricié el hombro y sonreí amablemente. Miré a la niña y le hice una cara divertida y se rió.

"_Mi nombre es Quinn. ¿Cómo te llamas?" _

Me sonrió y se sentó derecha.

"_Me llamo Sophie." _

Contestó y me quiso devolver el abrigo. Negué con mi cabeza y acaricié su rostro.

"_Quédatelo, Sophie. Solo recuerda no pararte contra los barandales, hoy tuviste suerte."_

Su madre me agradeció una y otra vez, Mamá y Papá vinieron a buscarnos cuando Stephy los llamó. Íbamos por la carretera y yo me cubría con una manta que trajeron, observando la espada con detenimiento. Era bastante antigua, hasta oxidada. ¿De donde había salido ese resplandor que nos cubrió?

"_¡Quinn!" _

Me gritó Mamá y levanté la mirada aturdida.

"_¿Qué?" _

Ella se cruzó de brazos y me señaló la espada.

"_¿Por qué trajiste esa cosa? ¡Está oxidada!"_

La volví a mirar y entonces lo noté. Tenía algo escrito pero estaba sucio y cubierto de musgo. No podía ver, solo se notaba parte de una letra, que creo era la E. Durante el camino tuve que soportar las críticas por hacer siempre lo mismo. Siempre estoy haciendo esas locuras que arriesgan mi vida. Pero yo sabía que valía la pena arriesgarse por salvar una niña inocente, era demasiado joven para morir. Y menos de esa manera.

Me acerqué a Papá y le quité de su bolsillo la navaja que sé, siempre lleva encima. La abrí y con ella comencé a quitar el musgo. Stephy miraba a mi lado con atención y me extendía una bolsa para colocar los restos de musgo. A medida que la limpié se me aceleró el corazón, lo que estaba escrito no podía ser cierto. Yo no podría haber encontrado un mito, una leyenda.

"_¡No lo puedo creer! ¡¿Es Excalibur?!" _

Dijo Stephy y Papá frenó el auto de golpe al costado de la carretera. Él y Mamá se giraron de sus asientos para observar y los miré.

"_No, eso no puede ser. ¡Es un mito!" _

Levanté la mirada hacia los ojos de Papá y asentí.

"_Cuando la encontré estaba clavada en el suelo y al sacarla una luz dorada muy extraña nos invadió."_

No dijimos nada y observamos la espada que dejó de estar oxidada y de la nada quedó como nueva. Ahí fue cuando vimos su mango de oro, su hoja de metal filosa y me asusté al ver que en uno de los lados de la hoja decía "Arturo" y debajo de ese nombre se grabó en ese instante… "Quinn". ¡¿Qué diablos?!

* * *

**Hola gente!  
Regrese! Y con una nueva historia. Esta es diferente a todas las que hice. Me gustaría que se metan en la historia, sera de cortos capítulos, no muy largos y no tendra tantos capítulos. Si hay algo que deben saber de mi... es que no me gusta hacer historias de 50 capítulos porque mi cabeza no da para tanto. Jajajaja  
bueno... les agradezco a todos los que leen la historia... espero que vayan metiendose de a poco.  
Y me gustaría recibir comentarios :)  
Sobre las actualizaciones.. trabajo y estudio... asi que no serán frecuentes... quizas una o dos veces a la semana.  
Gracias y disfruten.  
Nat :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Esta historia es ficticia, yo solo tome nombres y cree entretenimiento para todo el que le guste leer.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

Desde que descubrí a Excalibur no dejo de preguntarme que es lo que pasa conmigo y de donde provengo. Algo en mi interior grita de alegría desde que tengo la espada. Aunque hace un par de semanas que la tengo, no puedo alejarme. Evito llevarla a clases pero cuando regreso voy directo a ella, a sostenerla. Me siento incompleta si la tengo demasiado tiempo lejos de mí, es la que rellena el vacío que he tenido estos 14 años por la ausencia de mi madre, por no saber quién es, ni quién soy yo. Soy feliz de tener la familia que tengo, estoy muy agradecida con los Fabray pero siempre tendré esta duda que me carcome el pensamiento y mis sueños.

Dice Arturo y debajo está mi nombre. Significa que el primer dueño fue él y ahora le sigo yo. ¿Pero que relación puedo tener con ese hombre? ¡Con semejante héroe legendario! Ni siquiera hay pruebas de que existió. Hay tantas preguntas y tantas respuestas que necesito oír. Este estado pensativo lo sufro todas las tardes, en especial hoy, en historia. El profesor hablaba de la edad media y yo me sentía incómoda. Llegó un momento que así, de la nada, comenzaron a hablar de Arturo. Todos reían y se preguntaban si existió o no. No pude escuchar cuando el profesor mencionó mi nombre, tuvo que acercarse a mí y tocar mi hombro para que dejara de mirar el suelo. Levanté la mirada y me encontré con su mirada confundida. Respiré hondo y luego suspiré largamente. No contesté nada cuando me preguntó si estaba bien, solo junté mis cosas y me fui, dejándolo bastante sorprendido. Salí de allí, sabiendo que me seguía. Cuando estuve en el pasillo me apoyé contra la pared y me dejé deslizar hasta el suelo, donde me senté pesadamente. Me agarré la cabeza y se arrodillo a mi lado. Me dijo que me tomara el resto de la hora para tranquilizarme y comencé a caminar al patio.

"_¡Fabray!" _

Me detuve en seco al escuchar mi apellido y suspiré pesadamente. Me giré para ver a la administradora asomándose por la puerta de su oficina y mirándome. Le di mi sonrisa más falsa y respiré.

"_¡Yo no hice nada! Solo voy al patio." _

Ella frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. ¡Es una idiota! ¡No la soporto!

"_¡No me interesan tus planes! Ven aquí que te necesito." _

Reservé las ganas de insultarla y obligué a mis pies a moverse hasta su oficina. Se metió dentro y cuando llegué hasta ella la vi hablando con una señora que estaba sentada frente a mí. Aunque solo pude ver su espalda y su hermoso pelo rubio atado con un pañuelo. La administradora me vio y se acercó para susurrarme.

"_Esta señora está ciega desde hace 14 años y hace poco que comenzó a manejarse por la ciudad. Parece que hasta sufre de amnesia porque no tiene identificación y la directora es amiga suya. Quiere que tenga la experiencia del trabajo para poder integrarse a la sociedad, será su ayudante. Yo estoy demasiado ocupada, tú tienes que encargarte de darle un paseo por el colegio. Llevará su bastón para reconocer los terrenos." _

Suspiré y la miré de mala manera.

"_Por favor señorita Elizabeth. ¿No puede pedírselo a alguien más? No tengo nada en contra de la gente ciega pero hoy no me siento bien, no estoy de humor." _

Me miró con una sonrisa creída que era tan falsa que me daban ganas de aplastarla como un insecto.

"_Si no quieres tener problemas con la directora, te sugiero que hagas lo que te pido."_

Le di mi mejor cara de asco, sin poder evitarlo y sonrió satisfactoriamente. Era joven, tiene como 27 años pero para mí es peor que la mugre. Me hizo seña y nos comenzamos a acercar a la señora.

"_Emily, te presento a Quinn. Ella se encargará de darte un paseo por el colegio." _

La señora asintió y comenzó a girarse. Automáticamente comencé a saludarla.

"_Mucho gusto señora, será un placer acompañar…" _

Me detuve en seco al ver su rostro y mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse a la vez que mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¡No puede ser! ¡Es ella! ¡Mi madre biológica!

Claro, 14 años, debió de pasarle algo luego de que me abandonó. Elizabeth me miraba con el ceño fruncido y… ella, miraba para todos lados, inclinando su cabeza para oír mejor.

Me quedé mirándola, no podía entender… que luego de tantos años… esta mujer, con la que soñé cada noche y recuerdo con el dolor más profundo de mi corazón… esté frente a mí. Dicen que las cosas pasan por algo, yo no se porque me estaba pasando esto…

"Fabray, no te quedes así. Preséntate a la señora y acompáñala en el recorrido."

Esta señora movió su cabeza y la vi mejor, sus ojos ciegos tocaron mi corazón. No me importó lo que la idiota de Elizabeth pensara, me arrodillé frente a esta señora y apoyé mis manos en sus piernas. Sus ojos eran verdes… sí, era ella. Ahora que la veía la recordaba a la perfección. Comencé a llorar y tomé valor para preguntar lo siguiente.

"_¿Por casualidad abandonaste una niña de tres años en un establo hace 14 años atrás?"_

Su cara cambió de estar confundida a asombrada y movió el sentido de sus ojos hacia donde yo estaba, el silencio se hizo parte de la habitación.

"_¿Q-que dijiste? Repite eso por favor."_

Comencé a llorar y le hablé con el corazón.

"_¿Tienes una hija de 17 años perdida por casualidad?"_

Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse y las lágrimas salieron disparadas. Sí, sabía que era yo. Me abrazó con fuerza y por primera vez en toda mi vida, me sentí completa. Tantos años pensando que estaba muerta y la tenía en mis brazos en estos momentos.

"_Quinn, perdóname. ¡Estaba herida! Y luego de que me curé quedé ciega y se me dificultó el encontrarte. Juro que te he buscado todos estos años, nunca pensé en encontrarte aquí. Quisiera… poder ver tu rostro hija." _

Lloré con más angustia que antes y la abracé más fuerte a medida que cerraba los ojos con fuerza para evitar romperme en miles de pedazos luego de escucharla llamarme hija.

"_Solo debes recordar el tuyo, somos iguales." _

La escuché sonreír y entonces mirando al pasillo, vi a Stephy detenerse en la puerta para observarme. Frunció el ceño y se adentró.

"_¿Quinn por qué estás llorando? ¿Quién es ella?" _

Nos separamos y se acercó. Elizabeth la dejó pasar y cerró la puerta para que tuviéramos privacidad. Estiré su mano para que agarrara la mía y al sostenerla se la acerqué a la de Emily. Al verla, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y me miró.

Yo le sonreí y le asentí.

"_Por fin encontré a mi madre biológica, Stephy."_

Tapó su boca con la mano y Emily frunció el ceño.

"_¿Eres amiga de Quinn? Me llamo Emily, es un honor conocerte." _

Stephy tragó saliva y endureció su rostro.

"_Mi nombre es Stephanie, soy la hermana adoptiva de Quinn." _

Al instante negué con la cabeza y me miró.

"_Eres mi hermana, eso no se discute Stephanie." _

Stephy comenzó a lloriquear y acaricié su rostro. Elizabeth estaba como loca, caminando de un lado para otro.

"¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! Voy a llamar a la directora."

La vimos salir disparada de la habitación y Stephy dibujó una falsa sonrisa en su rostro, mientras observaba a mi madre biológica… ciega.

"Quinn… ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?"

Me preguntó Emily y con Stephy nos miramos y le respondí, acercando una silla a ella.

"En el establo, justo donde me dejaste."

La directora apareció y nos quedó mirando.

"Fabray… tú… porqué no me fijé antes."

Comentó y se acercó a nosotras.

"Su… ella es mi hija… no la encontré… ella me encontró a mi."

Dijo Emily emocionada y la directora Su se sorprendió al ver que yo era su hija. Stephy propuso que fuéramos a casa y habláramos con Papá y Mamá. Su nos llevó en su auto y en todo el camino no podía dejar de mirar a Emily. Me daba mucha lástima que no pudiera verme… que notara nuestro parecido, ya que ella es… mi mamá.

* * *

**Hola gente!**

**Me alegra que les guste esta idea! Llevo con este proyecto en la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo :) Asi que veremos que pasa :)**

**Aquí les dejo la segunda entrega, espero que les guste... subiré un capítulo todos los días. :) si es que puedo :) Sino un día por medio como mucho. Pero no las dejaré colgadas. La historia ya está terminada, así que pueden quedarse tranquilas. :)  
Bueno, espero comentarios... quiero saber que opinian de la historia, que sienten al leerla.  
Desde ya... muchas gracias. En mi Twitter tienen una imagen promocional de como se verá Rachel :)  
(arroba) Nati_MicheleFan  
Bueno... hasta el siguiente capítulo! :D  
Nat**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Esta historia es ficticia, yo solo tome nombres y cree entretenimiento para todo el que le guste leer.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

Al llegar, Su nos dejó su teléfono para que la llamáramos por cualquier cosa y se fue. Stephy abrió la puerta mientras yo sostenía a Emily del brazo para guiarla y me causó mucho dolor verla usar ese bastón para guiarse. Mi hermana me miró con lástima al ver que yo lloraba y se dio cuenta del porqué al instante en que me limpié las lágrimas con la mano libre. Cerramos la puerta y vi a Mamá salir de la cocina. Sí, se que encontré a Emily pero Catherine Fabray es la única a la cual puedo llamar Mamá, es la madre que he tenido durante 14 años. Nos miró con el ceño fruncido mientras se limpiaba un poco la harina que llevaba encima, debía de estar preparando algo para merendar. Lo hace todos los días para esperarnos a nosotras y Papá y tomar té.

"_¿Trajeron visitas?" _

Preguntó y entonces fue cuando la observó y quedó dura donde estaba al ver su bastón de ciega. Le hice seña para que se acercara y me miró confundida.

"_Mamá, quiero presentarte a Emily… mi madre biológica" _

Mamá quedó dura y Emily estiró su mano para saludarla. Vi que no lo pensó dos veces y aceptó mirándola con incredulidad.

"_Es un gusto conocerla. Gracias por criar a mi hija tan bien. No se que hubiera sido de ella si no fuera por todos ustedes… su familia." _

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al escuchar sus palabras. Entendía a la perfección lo que ellos significaban para mí. Que a pesar de haberme encontrado, mi familia eran ellos.

Mirándola, me di cuenta de que tenía tanta curiosidad por saber que había sido de la vida de esta mujer, de sus motivos al dejarme, que era lo que le había pasado.

Stephy aconsejó que nos sentáramos en la sala y la seguimos. Me senté al lado de Emily y Mamá en mi otro lado, por lo que tenía a mis dos madres conmigo y me sentí muy extraña. Stephy se sentó en el sillón de enfrente y me sonreía. Una pregunta no se iba de mi mente. ¿Qué le había pasado?

"_¿Cómo quedaste ciega?" _

Le pregunté con el corazón en la garganta y suspiró.

"_Un aprendiz de Merlín se unió a las fuerzas tenebrosas y comenzó a atacar Camelote. Su nombre es William y es quien me causó la herida que de seguro recuerdas que tenía cuando te abandoné. Necesitaba protegerte, eras una niña y yo me estaba muriendo. Así que les pedí a los dioses celtas que me ayudaran a esconderte en un futuro muy lejano. Para hacerlo, tenía que dar algo a cambio y ellos tomaron mi vista. Estaré ciega hasta el día en que cumplas 18, que es en dos meses." _

Dijo y me sorprendió. Siempre festejamos mi cumpleaños en septiembre. ¿Yo era de Julio? ¿Soy de cáncer?

"_¿Qué día de Julio nació Quinn si se puede saber?" _

Preguntó Mamá y le sonreí con mucho cariño, me agradaba sentir apoyo de su parte, aunque conocía bien a mi madre y por dentro debía de estar sufriendo muchísimo. Emily estiró su mano hasta mi hombro y lo acarició. Se sentó más derecha y sonrió con orgullo.

"_Quinn nació el 7 de julio del año 777."_

Me quedé sin aire al igual que todas. ¿777? ¿Había escuchado mal?

"_¿Acaso dijiste 777?" _

Emily se rió y miré asustada a Mamá y Stephy que estaban tan sorprendidas como lo estaba yo. Emily tomó mi mano y le dio un beso, yo solo la miré temblando.

"_Sí, escuchaste bien hija mía. La época del Rey Arturo y su gran espada Excalibur, la cual desapareció luego de su muerte." _

Dijo casi llorando y la miré con el ceño fruncido. ¿Ella había conocido a Arturo?

"_Quinn ya encontró la espada. La tiene arriba y casi no se despega de ella." _

Dijo Stephy y Emily levantó las cejas sorprendida y mirando en un punto fijo debido a su ciegues, comenzó a lloriquear.

"_Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti. Lamento que haya muerto antes de que supiera de tu existencia." _

En ese instante me puse en alerta. Me arrodillé frente a ella y la tomé de los brazos.

"_¿Quién es mi padre?"_

Suspiró y agachó su rostro. Se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos y la vi limpiar una lágrima.

"_Estira tu mano lejos de todas nosotras, luego cierra tus ojos y piensa en Excalibur. En que quieres tenerla en tus manos." _

No discutí con ella. Estiré mi brazo y la palma de mi mano a la dirección opuesta de las caras de todas ellas. Cerré mis ojos y respiré hondo. Recordé el momento en que encontré a Excalibur y aumentó dentro de mí, las ganas de tenerla junto a mí. Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin ella y necesitaba sentir su poder. Lentamente sentí algo que se materializaba en mi mano a la vez que escuché el grito de sorpresa de Mamá y Stephanie. Cuando abrí mis ojos me sorprendió tener a Excalibur en mis manos. Miré a Emily preguntándome como rayos sabía ella eso. Debido a que ella había solicitado que hiciera aparecerla, tomé su mano y se la entregué. Comenzó a usar sus dedos para tantearla, hasta encontrar Excalibur grabado en un lado de la hoja de metal. Sonrió al encontrarlo y giró la hoja, encontró mi nombre y el de Arturo y me los señaló con su mano.

"_¿Qué dice aquí?" _

La miré y se me heló la sangre.

"_D-dice Arturo y luego mi nombre. ¿Acaso el Rey Arturo es mi padre?" _

Sonrió y luego asintió. Todas pegamos un grito de sorpresa y yo estaba paralizada allí mismo. ¿El legendario Rey Arturo es mi padre? ¡No puede ser! ¡Increíble!

Me puse de pie y comencé a caminar por todo el lugar, Mamá y Stephy tenían los ojos bien abiertos y no me quitaban la mirada. No sabía quien estaba más nerviosa, ellas o yo. Alguien tocó el timbre y Stephy fue a ver quien era. Miré por la ventana y había una moto estacionada, una que sabía reconocer y que me hizo sonreír. Cuando miré a la puerta vi a Dylan acercándose al lado de Stephy. Me alegró verlo y le sonreí, llegó hasta mí y me envolvió en sus brazos.

"_Hola cariño, te extrañé."_

Me dijo y me besó. Dylan Evans es mi novio, lo conozco desde niña y lo amo desde el primer día en que lo vi. Aunque es un año mayor que yo y tiene 19, los cumplió en enero pasado. Dejé de besarlo y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, una de las cosas que me encanta de él es que es más alto. Siempre apoya mi cabeza en su pecho y me abraza como lo hizo en estos instantes.

"_Yo también te extrañé mi amor. ¿Cómo te fue en Londres?"_

Hizo una mueca y vi sus ojos claros con cariño.

"_Bien, me aceptaron en Oxford." _

Escuché a Mamá alegrarse y me giré a verla sonriente, entonces vi y recordé a Emily. Estaba un poco perdida e incómoda. Le hice seña a Dylan hacia ella y la miró.

"_Te felicito, mi vida, te lo mereces. Ahora… si me permites, me gustaría presentarte a alguien." _

Lo tomé de la mano y lo acerqué. Hice que las manos de ambos se unieran y las tomaron sin pensar.

"_Emily, te presento a mi novio Dylan Evans. Dylan, ella es Emily, mi madre biológica."_

Vi como se le desorbitaban los ojos al ver el parecido y a ella sonreír con orgullo.

"_¡Wow! No sabía que encontraste a tu madre, es un honor señora. Tiene una hija maravillosa."_

Emily sonrió más y yo le hice un guiño a Dylan, quién con su mano libre peinó su cabello color negro, mirando el bastón con sorpresa y notando que era ciega. Me miró levantando las cejas y le asentí con pena.

"_Muchas gracias Dylan. Con Quinn nos acabamos de reencontrar y ya se que es maravillosa. No necesito mi vista para notarlo, con escucharla me alcanza. Es muy madura y su madre hizo un excelente trabajo criándola. Yo no lo hubiera hecho mejor." _

Sonreí y vi a Mamá liberar unas pocas lágrimas. Le lancé un beso, demostrándole cariño y me sonrió dulcemente. No quiero que piense que ahora la dejaré de lado por Emily, ella seguirá siendo mi madre siempre.

Me quedé pensativa un instante… tenía a mi madre biológica conmigo y muchas preguntas querían ser respondidas. Mientras que al mismo tiempo esta mi madre de crianza, la cual amo con el alma. Tengo dos madres y un problema muy grande de ser equitativa con ambas… seguir siendo la misma con Catherine… y descubrir de a poco a mi madre Emily. Dios… que lío.

* * *

**Hola gente!  
**

**Aqui les dejo el tercer capítulo... no desesperen... ya llegará Rachel. Primero deben conocer la historia de Quinn para que aparezca la morena n.n**

**bueno.. disfruten. Gracias por leer.**

**Nat**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Esta historia es ficticia, yo solo tome nombres y cree entretenimiento para todo el que le guste leer.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

Ese momento donde cierras los ojos y te imaginas miles de personas gritándote al oído en un mismo momento y sientes que enloquecerás y les gritarás a todos al mismo momento. Y donde todo parece que se prenderá fuego a tu alrededor.

Todo esto que estaba pasando era una locura, por lo que mientras todos iban a la cocina yo me detuve en la ventana a observar con Excalibur en mi mano. Tomándola con fuerza me puse a pensar. ¿Qué se supone que haría con esta espada? Su antiguo dueño… el Rey Arturo, una figura legendaria y casi mitológica me había dado la vida. Emily había dicho que había muerto, de seguro ese tal William lo mató, estoy segura de eso, lo siento en mi interior. Escuché a alguien acercarse y vi que era Mamá. Se apoyó contra la pared y acarició mi hombro con cariño, dándome apoyo como siempre hace cada vez que me ve mal o perdida en mis pensamientos. Seguí mirando el horizonte que se extendía ante mi vista y le hablé sacando todo de mi pecho y desahogándome con mi madre, la madre que tuve durante 14 años.

"_El Rey Arturo es mi padre y mi madre está ciega porque hizo un trato con los dioses para protegerme… no se como reaccionar ante… esto." _

Dije suspirando y la miré, tenía una media sonrisa.

"_Que seas la hija del Rey Arturo explica lo temeraria que eres." _

Dijo y me reí inevitablemente. Recordando cuando salvé a esa niña y encontré la espada.

"_Es un gran peso ser la sucesora del Rey Arturo. Me enorgullece ser su hija pero a la vez me da mucho miedo." _

No supimos que contestar y comenzamos a ir con los otros. Escuchamos el sonido de la camioneta de Papá, Mamá dijo que siguiera hasta la cocina y que ella le explicaría sobre Emily y Arturo. Se lo agradecí y fui con los demás. Dylan miraba a Emily con pena y conversaban. Al escucharme entrar giraron sus rostros hacia mí, Emily solo torció el rostro pero sonrió.

"_Quinn, les estaba contando como conocí a Arturo." _

Stephy la miró sorprendida junto con todos nosotros.

"_¿Como supiste que era ella? ¿Tienes algún poder que te ayuda a averiguarlo?" _

Emily rió con pena y acarició el hombro de Stephy. Yo me senté al lado de Dylan y tomó mi mano. Los tres esperábamos por su respuesta.

"_No, de tener esa clase de poder la habría encontrado con más facilidad. Tan solo sentí su perfume, es exquisito." _

Sonreí halagada de que me identificara por mi olor pero a la vez, me sentí triste por ella. Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo por ella… para que recobre su vista...

Sentimos una explosión afuera y nos levantamos como locos. Stephy se encargó de guiar a Emily. Excalibur estaba en mi mano y brilló como loca. Automáticamente la sostuve con mis dos manos y abrí la puerta de enfrente para encontrarme con Mamá sosteniendo a Papá que tenía herida una pierna y un hombre todo vestido de pantalón y camisa negra riendo.

Estaba muy entretenido observando la moto de Dylan que había explotado. Entre las llamaradas pudimos encontrarnos con la mirada y lo miré furiosa porque por su culpa mi padre estaba herido. ¡Él debía ser William! Me miró sorprendido y endureció su rostro. Parecía molesto y me miró asqueado.

"_¡La hija de Arturo! ¡Eres su viva imagen! Cuando sentí a Excalibur pensé que era él que estaba con vida o había reencarnado pero no… es su hija." _

Al terminar de decir eso miró atrás de mí y me giré para ver a Emily muy asustada. Me tomó del hombro y la vi enloquecer.

"_¡Aléjate de mi hija, William!" _

La quedo mirando con los ojos abiertos y luego comenzó a reírse. ¡Diablos! Notó que es ciega.

"_Pero mi querida Emily… te quedaste ciega. Déjame adivinar… hiciste un trato con los dioses celtas para que protegieran a tu hija y diste tu vista a cambio… y no me digas… ¡Merlín te ayudó!" _

La ira me llenó por completo y alejando a Emily hacia los demás que la agarraron, di un paso cerca de él y apunté la espada hacia su dirección.

"_Te atreves a venir aquí… a herir a mi familia, luego de matar a mi padre y causarle una herida a mi madre que casi le costó la vida y ni hablar de la vista que tuvo que sacrificar para salvarme. ¿Y te haces el gracioso burlándote de ella? ¡Te prohíbo que le hables! ¡A partir de ahora solo te dirigirás a mí!"_

Actuando por impulso e instinto, corrí hacia él, esquivando las llamas de fuego y de la nada sacó una espada para atacarme. En cuanto estuvimos cerca uno del otro, chocamos nuestras espadas y salieron chispas del lugar de contacto. Apoyé mi pie derecho hacia delante y usé su propia fuerza para atacarlo en sus puntos débiles, haciéndolo retroceder, aunque me costara bastante debido a su experiencia. Fue increíble, Excalibur me guiaba diciéndome que hacer, moviendo mi brazo y dándole impulsos eléctricos a mis piernas para moverlas. Nunca, en toda mi vida, imagine que sería tan buena con la espada.

Estábamos peleando y a pesar de mis movimientos totalmente asombrosos, me costaba atacarlo y él aprovechaba para hacer lo mismo. Me comenzaron a doler los músculos de tan pesada que era la espada y por soportar sus ataques. No sabía si saldría con vida de esto pero me di cuenta que necesitaba entrenamiento, ya que tenía la clara intención de aprender a dominarla completamente para enorgullecer a mi padre desde donde esté mirándome. No pude esquivar cuando hirió mi hombro y luego mi rostro. Supe que me había dejado un corte en mi mejilla pero lo soporté a duras penas. Me pateó el brazo izquierdo que estaba herido, dislocándolo y haciendo que cayera contra el suelo. Sentí los gritos de los demás y alarmada por lo que podría pasarles si me mataba, junté todas mis fuerzas. Le pedí a dios que me diera la energía suficiente como para alejarlo y poder poner a mi familia a salvo, no me importaba si moría luego, ellos eran lo más importante que tenía y eso incluía a Emily. Me levanté y vi su clara intención de acercarse a ellos, pensó que seguía tirada en el suelo. Tomé a Excalibur con mi brazo derecho y la hundí en su espalda, justo atravesando el abdomen y gritó de dolor. La quité y se arrodilló en el suelo. Vi la sangre salir disparada de su herida y salpicar mi rostro cubierto por mi propia sangre. ¡SANGRE! Comencé a sentirme mal al instante y a descomponerme. Miré a los demás y Papá estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con Mamá y Emily se agarraba de Stephy. William se giró para observarme y la furia lo envolvía completamente.

"_Volveremos a vernos. No me importa que seas la hija de Arturo, te mataré cueste lo que cueste."_

Lo vimos desaparecer y Dylan se acercó corriendo hacia mí. Le sonreí agarrando mi brazo colgando junto con Excalibur mientras lo veía acercarse a mí… intentando inútilmente quitar la furia y dolor de mi con su mirada… pero era imposible.

De repente, William apareció detrás de él y le incrustó su espada en el corazón. Vi la punta de la espada salir de su pecho y la boca de Dylan se llenó de sangre a la vez que sus ojos se cerraron del dolor y lentamente cayó al suelo. ¡NO!

Le quitó la espada y me llenó de impotencia y furia no haber podido salvarlo. Grité como loca y lloré, él me miró divertido aunque soportando su herida.

"_Me encargaré de matar a cada uno de los integrantes de tu familia para que sufras… y luego seguirás tú."_

Entonces un humo lo rodeo y desapareció en eso. Emily me gritó avisando que si había desaparecido con ese humo era porque realmente se había ido.

Sin importarme nada más… caminé lentamente hasta el cuerpo de Dylan y con el brazo colgando me arrodillé y lloré apoyada en su cuerpo, olvidando totalmente mi miedo a la sangre. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y su cara marcada por el dolor, los cerré y le di un beso en los labios, sintiéndome culpable por su muerte. ¡No! ¡¿Por qué el?! ¿Por qué? Lo amaba demasiado y ver que lo habían asesinado frente a mis ojos me partía el corazón. No solo era mi novio, sino que fue un muchacho joven que me había visitado para contarme la noticia de que lo aceptaron en la universidad…Oxford y ahora ni siquiera eso podía hacer. Habíamos planificado toda una vida, juntos. Él tenía toda una vida por delante… y yo aquí estaba… viva… llorando sobre su cuerpo ensangrentado.

Sentí las manos de alguien rodearme y vi que era Emily al lado de Stephy que lloraba. Se sentó a mi lado y apoyó mi cabeza en su pecho. Stephy me hizo un gesto con su mano para que limpiara la sangre de mi boca y grité de dolor cuando Emily acomodó mi brazo en su lugar. Miré el cuerpo de Dylan y supe lo que quería hacer. ¡Vengar su muerte!

"_Necesito que alguien me entrene con la espada. William tendrá que pagar por sus crímenes y lo hará en el infierno. No voy a dejar que dañe a nadie." _

Emily asintió mientras me envolvía en sus brazos y dejaba que llorara de dolor.

"_Yo misma me encargaré de eso. Ciega o no, puedo ayudar a mi niña a defenderse. Ahora llora y quita todo el dolor de tu pecho."_

Me dejó llorar y sentí como si se me saliera el pecho de lugar al ver como Mamá cubría a Dylan con una tela.

"¡Él no debía morir! Yo debí morir en lugar de él… yo…"

Llore y me abrazo con fuerza, no podía creer que pasara esto… no a él.

Llamaron a los padres de Dylan que llegaron junto con la policía. Les dijimos que fuimos atacados por un loco maníaco que tenía una espada, por seguridad guardé a Excalibur en el escondite del piso de mi cuarto por si la descubrían. Les dimos la descripción de William y salió por los medios la trágica muerte, acompañada por una alerta de cuidado para la población.

En el funeral al día siguiente, estaba abrazada a Stephy que fue la única que quise, me acompañara. Les dije a mis madres y padre que se quedaran en casa y Emily aceptó su propuesta de vivir con nosotros. Así podríamos compartir el tiempo perdido sin alejarme de ellos. Tenía mi brazo izquierdo con una venda y mi rostro tenía puntos. Miré el ataúd cerrado como lo bajaban y cuando levanté mi mirada vi a alguien sonriéndome. Ese hombre me era familiar, de algún lado lo conocía. Era joven, de veinte y tantos años. Sus ojos eran marrones y su pelo oscuro.

Tenía puesto un traje negro, camisa, pantalón y corbata del mismo color. Pero fue un collar en su cuello lo que me llamó la atención. ¿Ese símbolo… donde lo había visto?

Bajé la mirada y cuando me quise dar cuenta, había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba la madre de Dylan llorando en brazos de su marido. Más allá lo vi yéndose.

Me alejé de todos y lo seguí, Stephy fue a mi lado. Cuando estuvimos varios metros lejos se paró frente a una antigua lápida y la quedó mirando. Me paré a un metro detrás de él y lentamente lo vi transformarse. Su pelo se tiñó de blanco y creció, aunque mantuvo el mismo traje negro. Stephy tomó mi mano derecha con miedo y lo vimos girarse. Ahora se veía como un anciano, con barba blanca. Se acercó y Stephy retrocedió soltando mi mano. La tomó y giró mi palma hacia arriba. Automáticamente, la base de mi muñeca comenzó a quemar y se formó un tatuaje. ¡El símbolo!

Levanté la mirada y me sonrió, se giró y se fue caminando.

Stephy no paró de preguntar si estaba bien y yo de decirle que si. Esto me quemaba pero no quise decírselo. Le dije que me llevara a casa y eso hicimos. Entramos y Stephy les fue a decir a todos lo que había pasado mientras que yo bajé de mi cuarto y traje la notebook. Los demás hablaban mientras yo buscaba y me observaban cada tanto, yo estaba concentrada así que no les hice caso. Busqué en imágenes de Google, símbolos celtas. Al instante apareció el que tenía en mi mano y vi que decía Trisquel. Lo busqué en la Web y al instante abrí un enlace a Wikipedia:

El trisquel o trinacria celta es un símbolo geométrico y curvilíneo formado por una hélice de tres brazos en espiral que se unen en un punto central configurando una forma en hélice, al estilo de los símbolos solares, como la esvástica. (…) Según la cultura celta, el trisquel representa la evolución y el crecimiento. Representa el equilibrio entre cuerpo, mente y espíritu. Manifiesta el principio y el fin, la eterna evolución y el aprendizaje perpetuo. Entre los druidas simbolizaba el aprendizaje, y la trinidad Pasado, Presente y Futuro. Según esta cultura, los druidas eran los únicos que podían portar este símbolo sagrado.

¿Entonces este símbolo representaba mi aprendizaje de Excalibur? ¿O qué? ¿Quién era ese hombre que me grabó esto?

* * *

**Hola gente!**

**Perdón por la demora de estos días. Es que estaba con trabajo y facultad. PERO NO MÁS!**

**Porque estoy de vacaciones y les subiré la historia. **

**Y como recompenza... les subire dos capítulos hoy. Asi que luego de este... tienen otro :D QUE DISFRUTEN!**

**Gracias por leer y PERDON!**

**Beso, Nat.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Esta historia es ficticia, yo solo tome nombres y cree entretenimiento para todo el que le guste leer.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**

Miré a los demás y seguían charlando en la sala frente a mis ojos. Cerré la notebook y la apoyé en la mesa de café. Stephy les contaba la parte en que se me grababa el símbolo en mi muñeca y cuando terminó me miraron. Se los enseñé y estaba en relieve sobre mi piel. Emily tomó mi muñeca y con sus dedos recorrió su contorno y sonrió.

"_Este símbolo significa que comienzas el aprendizaje para controlar a Excalibur a la perfección. Implicará que tengas un equilibrio entre cuerpo, mente y espíritu. Y el hombre que te grabó esto, fue Merlín. Puede quitarse años de edad y aparentar ser lo que no es. Te dejó en claro que debes aprender sola, hizo lo mismo con Arturo."_

Miré el símbolo y luego a Papá que miró a Mamá asustado. Papá se inclinó hacia delante y le habló a Emily.

"_¿Y como rayos va a aprender sola?"_

Emily sonrió con amabilidad y suspiró. Se quitó un collar y lo alargó para que todos lo vieran. Tenía el mismo símbolo de mi mano, era igual al de Merlín. La miré y sonreía, algo en su cara me llamó la atención. Una mueca en su labio. ¿Qué significa?

La vimos estirarlo y enrollarlo alrededor de su mano derecha. Lo apretó con fuerza, dejando a la vista el símbolo. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a pronunciar algo en un idioma extraño. Nos asustamos cuando el trisquel comenzó a brillar en el mismo color dorado que la espada me envolvió el día que la encontré. Al mismo tiempo mi símbolo brilló y de la nada, apareció Excalibur en mi mano. Tuve que moverla a un lado para no darle en la cara a nadie y luego de que la luz desapareció miré a Emily nerviosa.

"_¿Qué significa esto?"_

Le pregunté a Emily y se puso de pie. Se tropezó con la mesa para llegar a mí y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

"_Déjame mostrarte lo que heredaste de mí."_

No entendí por qué decía eso, ninguno de nosotros lo hizo. Se me salieron los ojos de lugar cuando comenzó a hacerse más joven hasta parecer una adolescente de mi edad. Era como verme, quizás un poco cambiada pero estaba claro que es mi madre. Volvió a ser ella y me tomó de la mano.

"_Merlín es mi padre… gracias a él conocí a Arturo."_

La escuché decir eso y al principio me quedé en Shock… luego comencé a caminar de un lado a otro, enloquecida. ¡Merlín, mi abuelo! ¡Arturo, mi padre! Por el amor de dios, me iba a volver loca. Me paré y la miré, con excalibur en mi mano derecha.

"_¿Cuántas noticias impactantes como esta deberé escuchar? ¡Por favor Emily, si hay algo más que deba saber dímelo ahora! ¡Estoy cansada!"_

La vi fruncir el ceño y tragar saliva. Me calmé al ver que me estaba esquivando y me sentí fatal.

Me acerqué a su lado, dejando a Excalibur apoyada contra la mesa y acaricié su hombro. Torció su rostro para mirarme y esta vez fui yo la que tragó saliva.

"_Perdóname… es que estoy muy nerviosa con todo… y tengo la necesidad de protegerlos a todos. No se como hacerlo… y son tantos descubrimientos de mí que… discúlpame, no quise hacerte sentir mal."_

Comencé a llorar, sintiendo impotencia. No había podido salvar a Dylan y tenía la amenaza de William en mi cabeza. Todavía no había podido superar su muerte… lo extrañaba mucho. Vi a los demás mirarme con pena e irse para dejarme sola con Emily. Me sonrieron con ternura antes de cerrar la puerta y me sentí horrible. Ellos eran mi familia, lo eran desde que tengo memoria y ahora me veían sentada al lado de mi madre biológica. No quería hacer sufrir a nadie, los necesitaba a mi lado. Emily me abrazó con cuidado, debido a mi brazo y me arrimó hacia ella para que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro.

"_Viste morir a tu novio… al igual que me pasó a mí con Arturo."_

Levanté mi cabeza y la miré, limpiándome las lágrimas.

"_¿Cómo superaste su muerte? ¿Todavía lo amas?"_

La vi sonreír y negó con la cabeza, un tanto triste.

"_Sí, todavía lo amo… nunca podré superar su muerte, por eso comprendo lo que sientes."_

La abracé como pude y cerré los ojos disfrutando de su compañía.

"_Siempre soñé con estar así abrazada contigo… me parece mentira haberte encontrado."_

La escuché suspirar y tenía tanta angustia en el pecho que la abracé como pude y dije lo que tenía trancado en el pecho.

"_Me siento tan culpable por la muerte de Dylan… que no creo poder soportarlo. Siento que voy a morir sin él."_

Ella me devolvió el abrazo con mucha fuerza y se largó a llorar conmigo. Se sentía increíble estar así con ella, me agradaba.

"_No estás sola, tienes una familia increíble. Y me tienes a mí… no te abandonaré nunca más. ¡Perdóname Quinn! Dejarte allí fue lo más doloroso que hice en toda mi vida."_

Me dijo angustiada y supe, este era el momento que ambas necesitábamos para descargar el dolor que teníamos dentro y supe que si la tengo a ella y mi familia, el dolor se irá. Tenía que decirle lo que siento por ella, todo lo que sufrí sin saber que le había pasado todos estos años o no podría vivir en paz si le llega a pasar algo y no se lo digo nunca.

"_Fue más doloroso ver el dolor en tus ojos cuando me abandonabas, toda herida… que deseaba secretamente que sobrevivieras y me vinieras a buscar para estar juntas. Prometo que te protegeré, no te herirán jamás. ¡Te extrañé mucho, Mamá!"_

Estuvimos así llorando por largo rato y me sentí aliviada al decirle todo eso. Y me gustó la sensación que atravesé cuando la llamé Mamá.

Una paz me inundó el pecho y abrí los ojos para mirarla. Una luz dorada se reflejaba en nosotras y cuando me giré, vi a una chica de pie. Había aparecido de la nada y quede impactada. Se quedó mirándome y yo la miré a ella, le sonreí e hizo lo mismo. Ni siquiera se porque le estaba sonriendo, no la conozco… aunque me resultara familiar su rostro. Pero la necesidad de conocerla salió de mi interior.

"_¿Tú quien eres?"_

Dijo mi madre desde el marco de la puerta y Emily movió su cara siguiendo el sonido de su voz.

"_¿Quién está ahí?"_

La chica dejó de mirarme y miró a Emily. La observé y llevaba puesta ropa medieval de hombre. Unos pantalones de tipo cuero y una camisa de esas de red de metal, que le quedaba genial. Y su pelo estaba atado con unas sogas raras, dándole un toque guerrero.

Era de pelo castaño y ojos color café. Pero muy hermosa en rostro…. bastante.

"_Mi nombre es Rachel su majestad, soy la guerrera de su padre, el Sr. Merlín. ¿Me recuerda?"_

Emily se puso de pie y se acercó a ella sonriente. Vi como notaba que esta era ciega y quedaba totalmente helada. Pero aceptó su abrazo con una sonrisa, cerrando los ojos de placer. Luego de separarse, vi a mi madre biológica tomar el rostro de Rachel entre sus manos y tantear su rostro mientras sonreía.

"_Sí que has cambiado Rachel. Recuerdo cuando eras una niña y te encargabas de cuidar a Quinn. ¿La recuerdas?"_

Hizo ademán hacia donde yo estaba y volvió a mirarme, sorprendida.

"_¿Princesa Quinn?"_

Le sonreí amablemente y la vi inclinar su cabeza como respeto, observando el suelo. Levantó la mirada y nos encontramos, pero Emily nos sacó del transe en que comenzábamos a encontrarnos.

"_Bueno, veo que no se recuerdan. Quinn no recuerda nada de su pasado, solo el día que me separé de ella, cuando me hirieron. Así que lamentablemente no te recuerda, pero espero que ambas se conozcan nuevamente."_

Rachel me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa. No sabía porque, había algo en su mirada que me llamaba la atención.

"_No te preocupes Mamá, así será."_

Dije, recordando por todo lo que nosotras estábamos pasando. Mi madre Catherine me sonrió, contenta por mi gesto.

Luego de un silencio, en el cual no podía dejar de observarme con Rachel, mi madre Cath, se encargó de traer algo de tomar mientras nos sentábamos, por indicación de Papá. Stephanie se sentó al lado de mi mamá por lo que nos miraba curiosa.

"_Rachel, dime… ¿para qué te envió mi padre si se puede saber? ¿Cuál es tu misión aquí?"_

Luego de escuchar la pregunta, Rachel me miró y se encargó de contestarme a mí.

"_Vine a entrenarla, princesa Quinn."_

Estaba siendo demasiado cortés y me desesperaba.

"_Puedes tutearme, no me trates de usted. Y… gracias, realmente necesito entrenamiento con excalibur."_

Me sonrió y fue como si el resto del mundo desapareciera, solo nos mirábamos fijamente.

"_No solo te entrenaré, estoy aquí para protegerte." _

Nos sonreímos y me dio una mirada, totalmente llena de orgullo. La cual respondí agradecida, al menos no estaba sola y si mi madre le tenía confianza, yo también la tenía.

* * *

**HOLA GENTE! Siguiente capitulo.**

**RACHEL! siii aparecio!**

**Ahí está mi recompenza ;) **

**DISFRUTEN! COMENTEN! beso :)  
Nat**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Esta historia es ficticia, yo solo tome nombres y cree entretenimiento para todo el que le guste leer.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6:**

Quedé mirando a Rachel mientras la ayudaba a cambiarse. Le había dado la ropa pero como no sabía colocársela, me pidió ayuda.

"_¿Dónde me pongo esto?"_

Preguntó y abrí los ojos cuando me enseñó un sostén.

"_Oh… diablos… no me digas que te tengo que ayudar con eso."_

Dije y me miró con el seño fruncido. Tenía la remera esa de cuero, le había hecho quitarse la armadura y quedaba eso. Tragando saliva la miré.

"_Debes quitarte eso… emm… hasta quedar desnuda y… esto va ahí."_

Dije señalándole sus senos con la mirada y la vi sonreír.

"_Disculpe señorita por mi forma de hablar, pero nunca use esto… no se como debo colocármelo. Usted si sabe… ¿me ayuda?_

Asentí no se como y la vi quitarse la ropa y quedar desnuda ante mis ojos. No pude sacar mi mirada de su cuerpo… era… increíble. Como pude la hice girarse y comencé a explicarle. Y aquí estaba yo… diciéndole a una mujer como colocarse un sostén. Mi cara comenzó a sentirse roja… y ella me miró.

"_Gracias, creo que ahora sí me queda. Pero me hace sentir incómoda princesa."_

Me dijo y me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Yo tenía mis manos prácticamente sobre sus senos, mientras las dos mirábamos el espejo y yo no quitaba mi mirada ellos.

Quité mis manos al instante y di unos pasos hacia atrás muy avergonzada.

La vi tomar la remera y colocándosela como podía. La ayudé a hacerlo y me miró.

"_Va así… ahora sí, no es tan difícil, te acostumbrarás."_

Yo solo miraba el suelo y la vi tomar mi rostro por mi mentón y mirarme a los ojos con profundidad.

"_No me incomoda que me toques, me incomoda esta cosa que me hiciste ponerme. Si así lo deseas… puedes tocarme tanto quieras princesa. Estoy para entrenarla, para protegerla siempre y para ayudarla en lo que necesite. Y espero que no tome a mal nada de lo que digo, pues lo digo de corazón."_

Me quedé callada mirándola y le sonreí asintiéndole. Seguí ayudándola a vestirse mientras le comentaba como eran las costumbres de esta época.

Era de noche y estaba en mi cuarto, conversando con Stephy. Habían pasado varios días y Rachel luego de acostumbrarse a usar ropa moderna, dijo que al día siguiente comenzaríamos el entrenamiento. Me acompaña a todos lados y no me deja sola dice que es su trabajo y me agrada que esté a mi lado.

Pero hay algo raro, tenemos como una conexión que es difícil de explicar. Al parecer, ella me conoce desde que yo era una niña. Es unos tres años más grande que yo, por lo que tiene 20 años.

"_Estás rara y lo sabes."_

Dijo mi hermana y la miré.

"_¿Rara? ¿En que sentido?"_

Luego de verla suspirar, me tomó de la mano y me arrimó a la ventana. Me hizo mirar y notamos a Rachel, que se encontraba de pie, mirando las estrellas bastante entretenida. Sonreí automáticamente al verla, se veía muy tranquila.

"_¡¿Ves?! A eso me refiero… la observas y sonríes, es raro. Yo… Quinn, dime la verdad. ¿A ti te gusta Rachel?"_

La miré sin poder creer lo que me preguntaba. ¿Gustarme? La seriedad en el rostro de mi hermana, acompañado por amabilidad y cariño de hermana, me llenó. Miré el suelo y regresé mi vista a Rachel afuera. Stephy tomó mi silencio como duda y continuó.

"_Tú y yo sabemos que te atraen tanto los chicos como las chicas. El caso es que, esta chica te conoce desde que eras una niña. Se nota cuando te mira que le pasa lo mismo que a ti."_

Miré a mi hermana, alejándome de la ventana y apoyándome contra la pared.

"_¿Tú crees que si hablo con ella aclararíamos estas dudas? Es que hace días que estoy así, no hay duda… me gusta. Pero no se que hacer."_

No me lo dijo con palabras, sino con un gesto… señalándome la puerta de salida de mi cuarto. Comprendí perfectamente y seguí al pie de la letra su orden. Baje las escaleras y salí afuera, cuando me comencé a acercar la vi que se había sentado y seguía mirando el cielo. No dije nada, simplemente me senté a su lado y me sonrió.

"_Este futuro me agrada, me gustan las cosas nuevas que hay. ¿Te costó mucho adaptarte?"_

Negué con mi cabeza y le sonreí.

"_No, no me costó. Me criaron con amor y son mi familia. Este es mi mundo y quiero defenderlo a toda costa."_

Me miró, sonrió y volvió a las estrellas. Decidí ser valiente e ir directo al gano.

"_¿Sabías que en esta época se toleran las parejas del mismo sexo sin quemarte en la hoguera?"_

En cuanto dije eso, me miró realmente sorprendida.

"_¿En serio? Creí que eso era un acto de Satán. O eso es lo que decían. ¿No lo es?"_

Le sonreí y le contesté con el corazón.

"_No, no es un acto de Satán. Se ama a una persona por lo que es, por su alma, no por si es hombre o mujer, no importan los géneros. Tengo un amigo que vive en Londres que vive con su pareja y nadie le dicta una sentencia al infierno por ello. Así como tú me gustas a mí, nadie me enviará al infierno por eso."_

Dije mirándola a los ojos y se sonrojó completamente.

"_Eres directa."_

Escuchamos que nos llamaban de la casa para comer y me puse de pie. La ayudé a levantarse y le hablé mirándola a los ojos, completamente impactada.

"_No es ser directa, es ser sincera con lo que siento. Y es la primera vez que no me siento triste desde que vi morir a Dylan delante de mis ojos. No se que tienes… pero me hipnotizas y algo en ti no me hace dudar de tu persona... todo lo contrario."_

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la casa e íbamos conversando sobre el tema, ella parecía interesada, lo cual me emocionó bastante.

"_Tú también me gustas Quinn… pero… eres la princesa, estoy aquí para entrenarte y protegerte. Si nos involucramos emocionalmente nos traerá problemas y si se enteran los demás pueden prohibírnoslo."_

Tomé su mano y la arrimé hasta la pared de la casa, lejos de las vistas u oídos que pudieran detectarnos. Y la miré segura de mí misma.

"_Quizás decirte esto sea muy rápido, pues no te conozco ni me conoces. Nadie tiene porque enterarse y no nos ocasionará problemas. Tú me proteges a mí y yo te protejo a ti, solo será eso. Quiero… quiero saber que te tengo, sin importar lo que pase."_

Me quité una pulsera que tenía en mi muñeca derecha, una que considero mi favorita. Y se la puse en su mano, ella simplemente me miraba y mi corazón no paraba de latir. La vi y noté que iba a decirme algo.

"_A penas nos conocemos pero estoy enamorada de ti, lo estoy desde que era una niña. Y cuando te vi… fue como reconocer una parte de mi misma que consideraba perdida. Si me hice guerrera, fue para encontrarte."_

Me dijo, dándome la mano. Le devolví el agarre y nos quedamos mirando. Fue como magnetismo, nos acercamos lentamente y cerrando los ojos, nos dimos un beso. Fue sentir su calor, el contacto de su piel y supe que le pertenecía, un simple beso… bastó para hacer maravillas en mi corazón. Envolví mis brazos en su cuello y ella en mi cintura. Estuvimos así hasta que sentimos que alguien se acercaba y nos separamos asustadas. Al girarnos, vimos que era Stephanie que se quedó muda al vernos pero reaccionó rápidamente.

"_Oh, lo siento chicas. Ustedes sigan, yo distraigo a los demás. Les diré que se quedaron tanteando la zona porque les pareció ver algo y que no pueden salir. Mamá nunca las verá Quinn. Ustedes sigan... que se ven lindas juntas."_

Dijo dándonos un guiño y la vimos alejarse y decir lo que había planeado a los demás a los gritos. Los cuales querían acercarse a las ventanas y ella se los prohibió. Con Rachel nos miramos y volvimos a abrazarnos, esta vez… mirándonos con algo más que ternura, era amor. Nos dimos un corto beso y con una simple mirada, juramos silencio y decidimos entrar a la casa.

Rachel se encargó de decirles a todos que había sido falsa alarma y que todo estaba bien.

Nos dedicamos a cenar y ella estaba sentada a mi lado. Todos conversaban animadamente y en un momento yo la mencioné y aprovechando la distracción de que todos reían, ella se acercó a mi oído y me habló en susurros.

"_Más que Rachel, para ti… soy Rach."_

La forma en que me lo susurró, me paralizó y nos quedamos mirando sonrientes pero volvimos al asunto de la cena al ver que todos nos miraron extrañados, menos mi madre Emily, que ante el silencio tan solo agudizó sus sentidos hacia donde nos encontrábamos nosotras. No dijeron nada, la única que nos miró y sonrió fue Stephy, que sabía, tendría que hablar con ella seriamente o no me lo perdonaría jamás.

Al rato, llegó la hora de dormir y apronté la cama con ayuda de Stephy que me miraba fijamente. Su mirada me ponía tan nerviosa que me decidí contarle todo, pero la puerta se abrió y nos giramos para ver a Rach asomarse.

"_Oh, lo siento mucho. Solo quería saber si estaban bien y desearles buenas noches."_

Dijo mirándome a los ojos y me acerqué sonriendo. La tomé de la mano y observó el gesto para luego fijarse en mí.

"_No te preocupes, estamos bien. Cualquier cosa… te llamo. Tu ve y descansa."_

No dijo nada, tan solo sonrió. Últimamente sonreímos demasiado. Me acerqué a ella y simplemente besé su mejilla con delicadeza. Al alejarme, noté que había cerrado los ojos. Al abrirlos, me dio una mirada penetrante para luego mirar a Stephy y saludarla con un gesto de su cabeza. Se retiró y cerré la puerta, al hacerlo me apoyé contra ella, mirando a mi hermana que tenía una ceja levantada.

* * *

**Hola gente!  
Gracias por leer :D Me encanta que lean y que les guste porque escribir es lo que amo.**

**Debo aclarar una cosa... algo que veo.. debe ser una duda que casi todos deben tener. Los unicos personajes que son de glee son Quinn y Rachel.  
Los demás personajes son actores, así que aqui les dejaré la lista de quienes son para que tengan una idea.  
Lamento no haber aclarado eso, pido disculpas de todo corazón.  
Aquí les dejo la lista:  
**

**Lea Michele... Rachel  
Dianna Agron... Quinn  
Amanda Seyfried... Stephanie  
Hugh Jackman... Jack  
Anthony Hopkins... Merlin  
Chris Pine... Arturo  
Dean Geyer... Dylan  
Lena Headey... Emily  
Robert Downey Jr de joven... William  
y  
Piper Perabo... Catherine**

Espero que esos datos les quiten dudas :)  
Gracias por leer :)  
Nos leemos en la próxima.  
Nat  



	7. Chapter 7

_**Esta historia es ficticia, yo solo tome nombres y cree entretenimiento para todo el que le guste leer.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 7:**

Caí contra el suelo, arrastrándome y llevando toda la tierra por delante de mí. Había sido un duro golpe por parte de Rachel. La sentí correr hacia mí y cuando vi que su espada iba hacia mí, Excalibur había actuado por sí sola y me escudaba de su ataque. La empujé hacia atrás y me moví rápidamente para volver a atacarla. Estando de pié, sentí la fuerza de mi espada llenarme y en dos movimientos desarmé a Rachel y la tiré al suelo para dejarla inmovilizada con el filo de mi espada en su cuello.

Me quedó mirando, sonrió y cuando me quise dar cuenta me había pateado los pies y caí al suelo. En un rápido movimiento me quitó Excalibur y me amenazó, agitada por todo el entrenamiento que hacía dos horas que realizábamos.

"_Cuando desarmes a tu enemigo, recuerda paralizarlo completamente y que no te tome por sorpresa. Debes olvidarte de la confianza, no confíes ni en tu propia sombra."_

Me ayudó a levantarme y noté que había herido su cuello. Me coloqué a su lado, para observar que no estuviera muy herida y me quedó mirando mientras le hablé sin quitar la mirada del corte.

"_Pero tú eres diferente, a ti te tengo confianza."_

Quitó mi mano de su cuello y me miró.

"_Hace un poco más de un mes que entrenamos Quinn y debes entender que debes olvidar lo que soy para ti. Debes concentrarte en entrenar tu cuerpo, tus habilidades. William será capas de utilizarlas en tu contra como no tienes idea. Y no se ha presentado desde que mató a tu novio, en cualquier momento lo hará y cuando menos lo esperes. Debes estar lista cuanto antes."_

Le asentí y comencé a caminar hacia la casa. Mis madres estaban sentadas tomando el té mientras observaban. O por lo menos Mamá escuchaba, ya que seguiría ciega hasta que yo cumpliera 18, en tres semanas exactamente.

Cerca de mis madres, dejé la espada contra el escalón y tomé una toalla para secarme el rostro. Pero tuve un presentimiento y tomé excalibur rápidamente, asustando a Catherine, me giré atacando y era Rachel. Comenzamos a pelear nuevamente y no se porqué me cansé y la ataqué con fuerza hasta que en el momento en que la desarmé, la espada voló por los aires, explotando. Mientras que Excalibur no paraba de brillar y yo me sentía inusualmente enojada y agotada. Bajé excalibur y la envié a mi cuarto trasladándola, como había aprendido. Me giré y comencé a caminar, yendo hacia los establos. Al llegar vi a Papá que estaba allí, me miró a los ojos y luego detrás de mí, para finalmente, verlo irse. Yo simplemente me apoyé en una columna de madera y sentí que cerraban la puerta del establo y pasos caminando, sabía quien era.

Unas manos me abrazaron de la cintura y me giré lentamente, apoyando mi espalda en la columna. Rachel se acercó a mí y me abrazó, le respondí el abrazo al instante, cerrando los ojos con completa paz.

"_No puedo evitar sentirme furiosa cada vez que tengo a excalibur en mis manos. No se que me está ocurriendo."_

Envolví mis brazos en su cuello y cuando lo hice, grité de dolor. Rachel me miró el brazo al instante y notó que algo ocurría. Me hizo bajar el brazo y me abrazó al instante. El dolor había aparecido de la nada y aumentaba cada segundo y no me sentía bien, me sentía débil.

"_Se te desgarró el músculo del brazo izquierdo. Ven, vamos dentro, te curaré."_

Salimos de allí y cuando llegamos a la casa, Catherine se alarmó al verme. Rachel le dio instrucciones de que le trajera unas vendas y no se que más. Mamá, Rachel y Papá me llevaron a mi habitación. Observé como Rachel me curaba y luego de hacerlo, me obligaron a descansar.

No me sentí muy bien mientras dormía, por lo que cuando desperté, me sentía bastante mal. Abrí los ojos y tenía a Rachel al lado mío, sonriéndome.

"_Buenos días princesa."_

Dijo y en seguida vi que alguien se acercaba a su lado, era mi Mamá Emily, que se sentó al lado.

"_¿Cómo te sientes hija?"_

Dijo tomándome la mano y le respondí el agarre, bastante débil.

"_Muy débil. ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?"_

Le pregunté y me respondió suspirando.

"_Hace unas horas que duermes, ya es de día. Estábamos muy preocupados por ti. Rachel no se despegó de ti en ningún momento."_

La miré al instante y dibujó una mueca con vergüenza. Con mi mano libre, tomé su mano y me miró tiernamente.

"_Rachel, quédate con Quinn un rato. Yo iré a avisar a los demás que despertó y quedarme un rato con Catherine. Hoy la vi bastante nerviosa, esta preocupada por Quinn. La ayudaré a tranquilizarse."_

Dijo Mamá y Rachel soltó mi mano. Mamá se acercó y besó mi frente. La vi irse cerrando la puerta. Volví mi vista hacia cierta castaña que me miraba fijamente y volví a tomar su mano. Ella me la agarro con ambas, acariciándome de manera casi desesperada. La vi acercar su mano y acariciar mi rostro con mucha dulzura. Ese gesto, me hizo necesitarla. Y a pesar de que no éramos nada y de que no la había besado desde hacia un mes, aquella noche, cuando le confesé lo que siento por ella; tomé su rostro con mi mano y la acerqué a mí.

No lo dudó y aceptó mi beso, se recostó a mi lado y abrazándome por la cintura con su mano derecha, aumentó la calidad del beso, ingresando su lengua en mi boca y acaricié la suya con la mía. Profundizamos el beso de tal manera, que las fuerzas en mi regresaron y la acerqué, tanto que se colocó encima mío. El beso se hizo cada vez más necesitado y la desesperación nos invadió. Sentí sus manos acariciarme mientras su boca dibujó besos por mi mandíbula hasta llegar al cuello, allí comenzó a succionar la piel. Supe que dejaría marca y no me importó, necesitaba sentirla. Dejó de besarme para mirarme a los ojos mientras que su mano se colaba por debajo de mi camiseta y el contacto de su piel me producía el más grande placer.

"_Te amo Quinn, ya no soporto más. Te he necesitado desde que me besaste aquella noche."_

No la dejé hablar porque la volví a besar. Y mientras sentía que mis fuerzas regresaban, estiré mi mano hacia la puerta, abandoné los labios de Rachel y con los poderes que heredé de mamá y que había estado practicando, cerré la puerta con cerrojo, para que no nos molestaran. Rachel me miró seria y volvió a mi cuello, solo que esta vez me besó con una necesidad que estaba mezclada con amor. Me subió la camiseta hasta quitármela, le quité la suya y antes de que intentara hacer algo, besé sus senos. Si una cosa no la pudimos acostumbrar, es del uso de sostenes, por lo que la vi desnuda y no lo pude evitar. Yo no era virgen, pues había estado con Dylan y demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada… hace efectos en una persona. Y en estos momentos, necesitaba mucho a Rachel. Mientras devoraba uno de sus pezones, comencé a sentirla suspirar y sentí contra mi lengua como se erectaba su pezón y me agarraba la cabeza con fuerza.

Me hizo alejarme de ella y me recostó sobre la cama. Me quitó la ropa interior que llevaba (pues no tenía nada más que eso) y al ver que estaba mojada, la vi dirigirse justo a mi entrepierna. Agarré su cabeza con fuerza al sentir su lengua saborear toda mi zona, era realmente buena en lo que hacía y nunca me sentí así, nunca había tenido tanto placer en mi vida. El placer fue aumentando, tanto que le quité la ropa y estando completamente desnudas, se coloco sobre mí y me friccionó, me hizo el amor en besos y caricias que sentí maravillosas, hasta que las dos llegamos al éxtasis.

Luego, se recostó a mi lado, acariciando mi rostro mientras me daba besos cortos en los labios. Nos quedamos mirando con ternura y le dije lo que sentía con todo mi corazón.

"_Me acabo de terminar de enamorar de ti. No recuerdo nada de mi pasado, pero eres parte de él y eres mi presente y quiero que seas mi futuro. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?"_

Me sonrió y me besó, colocándose sobre mí nuevamente. Me abrió las piernas y comenzando a hacerme el amor, me contestó.

"_Fui, soy y seré siempre tu chica. Será un honor ser parte de tu corazón y que seas parte del mío. Pero eso sí, si vamos a seguir, que se enteren los demás."_

Me dijo deteniéndose en lo que estaba comenzando y que yo quería continuar. Me quede callada un segundo, pensando en lo que estaba pidiéndome… y no lo dude.

"_Yo quiero que vean donde está mi corazón… te amo."_

Me besó y mientras hacíamos el amor, me habló susurrándome al oído.

"_Yo también te amo… mi amor."_

Y comenzando a sentirme emocionada por sus palabras y porque estábamos juntas, hicimos el amor toda la mañana. Ignorando las llamadas de los demás al otro lado de la puerta, luego les daríamos explicaciones.

Bajé la escalera y me aparecí en la cocina para tomar algo de comer, me sentía un poco débil pero según Rachel debía aprovecharme de esa debilidad y hacerla fuerte.

Todos me miraban y Catherine fue la que se acercó a mí, apoyando sus manos en la mesa y mirándome a los ojos.

"_¿Qué ocurrió en esa habitación Quinn?"_

Me dediqué a tomar mi jugo y la sentí caminar detrás de mí, ya que Catherine miro detrás y cayó. La vi moverse a un lado y darle lugar a Rachel que se dedico a revisar mi hombro mientras que los demás simplemente miraban. Me acomodó la venda y luego me miró a los ojos.

"_Iré a preparar las cosas, recuerda que si te agotas debes decirme. Desayuna bien antes de ir al entrenamiento."_

Asentí y me sonrió adorablemente.

"_Te espero afuera."_

Le devolví la sonrisa y me dio un beso en los labios. La vi irse y me atrapó la mirada incrédula de todos, menos Emily que estaba sentada con una sonrisa.

"_Ellos no me creían, les dije que ustedes dos están enamoradas. Están destinadas a estar juntas, de eso no hay duda."_

Y ahí fue donde me quedé mirando a mi madre, realmente sorprendida.

* * *

**Hola gente!  
Perdonen la demora de estos días... andaba con unos temas personales, que de a poco se van solucionando.**

**Y trato de estar de animos para darles capítulos con detalles y mejorados :)  
Mañana intentaré seguir dándoles más capítulos. Lemmon de regalo (un lemmon pobre debo decir ajaja)  
Pero bueno, ahí tienen. :)  
Disfruten, Nat.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Esta historia es ficticia, yo solo tome nombres y cree entretenimiento para todo el que le guste leer.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 8:**

No podía creer lo que decían sus labios, ella sabía que algo pasaba entre las dos. Olvidándome de los demás completamente, me dirigí a ella.

"_¿Cómo sabes de nosotras?"_

Y en cuanto dije eso, la vi girar su cabeza y mirarme con una media sonrisa. A pesar de su ciegues, seguía identificándome.

"_Porque yo fui testigo de cómo a tus 3 años, te diste tu primer beso con Rachel y lo que vi ahí, fue amor… ustedes dos están destinadas a estar juntas."_

¿Qué? ¿Yo me di mi primer beso con Rachel? En cuanto dije eso, miré a la entrada de la cocina y aparecía ella, regresando dentro de la casa y se quedó avergonzada mirando el suelo.

"_¿Pero porque no dijiste que te gustaban las chicas Quinn?"_

Me preguntó Papá y no supe responder, Stephanie lo hizo por mí.

"_Porque es una decisión difícil que no todos tenemos el valor de expresar cuando no sabemos como irán a reaccionar. Yo lo se desde el principio y la verdad es que me alegra que estén juntas. Emily tiene razón, la atracción de ambas es evidente."_

Rachel y yo cruzamos miradas y sonreímos. Cada vez que la miraba, mi corazón aceleraba, como si la viera por primera vez.

"_Rachel, respóndeme algo."_

Le dijo mi padre y todos miramos la reacción de ambos. Ella asintió y lo miró seria.

"_Dígame Sr. O'Brian."_

No sabía que iba a preguntarle, tenía miedo pero quería saber la respuesta, porque sabría, estaría relacionada conmigo.

"_¿Qué sientes por mi hija?"_

Ni siquiera me miró, lo miró a los ojos sin mover un músculo.

"_Es la persona más maravillosa que vi… aun recuerdo los momentos vividos con ella de niña y la amo desde la primera vez que la vi, a la orilla del lago."_

Dijo mirándome con una sonrisa y algo en mí se encendió y comencé a recordar.

**Flashback  
**

Yo no dejaba de correr, me alejaba de mi papá que me quería atrapar porque había escondido su espada. Y no quería que me atrapara, así que corrí y en un momento, me tropecé. Me caí sobre una piedra y me lastimé la rodilla, comencé a sangrar y llorar.

"_¡Me muero! ¡Me sale sangre! ¡Ayyy duele! ¡Papi!"_

Sentí unos pasos, me gire asustada y una niña apareció.

"_¿Qué te pasó?"_

Me dijo agachándose a mi lado y me quedé mirándola. Hasta que recordé el dolor y seguí llorando.

"_Ayyy… me duele, me caí y me lastimé."_

La vi secar mis lágrimas, acercarse y darme un beso en los labios, como siempre veía hacerlo a mami y papi. Cerré mis ojitos y cuando los abrí, ella me daba su mano y me ayudaba a pararme.

"_Ven conmigo, te llevaré a casa. Te cuidaré siempre."_

Tomé su mano y me miró.

"Me llamo Rachel."

Poniéndome de pié le contesté riendole, me agradaba.

"Me llamo Quinn. Me agradas. ¿Quieres jugar?"

Y así, nos fuimos de la mano hasta el castillo, donde nos encontramos a mami en el camino.

**Fin Flashback.**

Me quedé paralizada, recordando como la conocí. Lo recordaba a la perfección, la miré y le sonreí, hizo lo mismo.

"_Lo recuerdo."_

Le dije y me sonrió de oreja a oreja, los demás reaccionaron sorprendidos.

"_¿Lo recuerdas?" _

Me preguntó mi madre Catherine y asentí, caminé hasta Rachel, que me miraba avergonzada. Tomé su barbilla con mi mano derecha, para que me mirara y lo hizo, les respondí a todos sin quitarle la mirada.

"_Lo recuerdo perfectamente, el primer beso nunca se olvida. Rachel, tu eres la única que esté donde esté me hace sentir como en casa."_

Sus ojos brillaron, sonrió y nos abrazamos amorosamente. Cerré mis ojos del placer por estar entre sus brazos.

"_Hice una promesa de cuidarte siempre y llevarte de regreso a casa. Y pienso hacerlo siempre, el resto de mis días… te amo."_

La escuché decir eso y la miré. No veía a nadie más, solo a ella. Tomé su cara con mi mano y la acerqué a mí. Nos dimos un sentido beso, el cual duró varios segundos y le contesté el "te amo" con ese simple y sencillo gesto.

Cuando nos dimos el beso, sentí algo a mí alrededor… y un grito nos hizo separar los labios. Nos giramos… y vimos a mi madre agarrándose la cara y llorando de dolor. Corrí hacia ella y la abrace, no sabía que estaba pasando… y cuando pasados los minutos, parecía que todo había pasado. Quito las manos de su cara, sin abrir los ojos y lentamente… los abrió.

"_No… no puede ser."_

Dijo y la mire… me… me estaba mirando fijamente… como si...

"_¡Hija… te veo!"_

Tomo mi cara entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar y yo también.

"_¿Me ves? ¿Cómo?"_

Me abrazó con fuerza y se alejó para mirarme.

"_Dios… deseaba tanto ver tu beso con Rachel… que... le rece a los dioses... para que me dejaran verte… y de la nada… me dolían los ojos y ahora te veo."_

Una alegría inundó mi cuerpo y me llenó de felicidad… mi madre me estaba viendo. Era el mayor regalo que jamás pude haber pedido.

Aunque nuestra alegría duro poco, porque lentamente, notamos que comenzaba a desvanecerse. Cuando quise darme cuenta, había desaparecido y todos quedamos mudos.

"¿A dónde fue?"

Comencé a preguntar, mirando a Rachel y esta movió sus hombros sin saber que pasaba. De repente, una luz dorada surgió y allí apareció alguien que ya había visto antes.

"¿Quieres recuperar a tu madre? Te diré como."

Me dijo Merlín… mi abuelo.

* * *

**Perdonen! por las pocas palabras! Perdonen! por la demora!  
Pero seré un poco... emmm.. mala esta vez :$ y los dejaré con la intriga :D jejejeje  
Pero vamos... que valdrá la pena :D  
Aquí comienza la acción (o al menos eso intento :D)  
Bueno, disfruten. **

**Nat**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Esta historia es ficticia, yo solo tome nombres y cree entretenimiento para todo el que le guste leer.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 9:**

Merlín dio un paso adelante y sin dar vueltas, comenzó a hablarme del tema.

"_Tu madre pidió a los dioses demasiados deseos y ahora… pedir verte… con tanta desesperación, hizo que los dioses la llevaran al Bosque de la luz."_

Escuché el grito de Rachel y me giré a verla.

"_No… Sr. Merlín… el boque de la luz no. Quinn no puede ir ahí, jamás regresará. Nadie ha regresado de ahí jamás."_

Vi a mi abuelo sonreír y mirarme con dulzura.

"_Solo una persona regresó de ahí."_

Todos quedamos en silencio y yo lo miré.

"_¿Quién?"_

Pregunté y sonrió de costado.

"_Tu padre Arturo. Encontró a Excalibur en el lago de lo profundo del bosque."_

Sonreí pero Rachel estaba como loca, al igual que todos en casa.

"_¡No, eso no puede ser! ¡Quinn no irá a ese lugar!"_

Comenzó a decir Rachel y Catherine dijo algo similar. Pero fue Papá quien me sorprendió.

"_Sí, si lo hará."_

Todos callamos y lo miramos.

"_Lo harás, irás tras tu madre y regresarás y matarás a ese William y luego vivirás una vida normal con Rachel, me darás nietos… porque los exijo."_

Con Rachel nos miramos y sonreímos avergonzadas. Agaché la mirada y luego miré a mi chica a los ojos.

"_¿Vienes conmigo?"_

Se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano.

"_Siempre, dije que te protegería y eso haré. Te seguiré a donde sea. Soy tu guardiana."_

Apoyamos nuestras frentes pero la aclaración de garganta de Merlín nos hizo mirarlo y tenía el gesto muy serio.

"_Primero, Rachel tu no pediste permiso para ser la compañera de mi nieta, debes ganarte mi autorización. Segundo, mi nieta no se irá a ninguna parte con ese hombro así. Ven aquí."_

Me tomó de la ropa y me hizo sentarme. Yo no entendía nada y Rachel tenía los ojos de par en par.

"_Rachel, que significa que debes ganarte su autorización. ¿A que se refiere?"_

La vi tragar saliva y mirarme seria.

"_Debo pelear contra un guerrero de los dioses y si le gano, es porque te merezco."_

Eso si que me sorprendió.

"_¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!"_

Le dije a Merlín y me miró.

"_Porque eres mi nieta y así tu padre se gano el derecho de la mano de tu madre. Y así se ganará ella el derecho de tu mano."_

Lo miré con los ojos abiertos.

"_¡Él tenía a Excalibur!"_

Negó con la cabeza y me miró serio.

"_No, el peleó con arco y flecha. Como hombre guerrero."_

La cara de Rachel se tornó seria y miró mis ojos durante todo el tiempo que él me curaba el brazo. Cuando me quise dar cuenta… ya estaba bien y no me dolía nada.

Me ponía de pié cuando escuché la voz de Rachel.

"_Sr. Merlín, quiero dar un voto de entrega."_

Vi a mi abuelo girarse y mirarla totalmente sorprendido.

"_¿Voto de entrega? ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer eso? ¿Y si no eres digna de Quinn como crees? ¿Serás capas de soportar como se enamora de alguien más?"_

Yo sin entender… la vi mirarme a los ojos.

"_Yo… Rachel, guerrera entrenada por Lord Merlín, señor de los dioses y mago de Camelote. Quiero dar mi voto de entrega a Quinn, hija de Arturo y Emily, reyes de mi ciudad preciada. Juro mi alma y mi vida a devoción de la princesa para protegerla y honrarla el resto de mis días e incluso después de la muerte."_

Emocionada por sus palabras… la vi arrodillarse y mirar el suelo.

"_¿Acepta mi voto de entrega total hacia usted su alteza?"_

Me arrodille ante ella y le levanté el mentón para que me mirara.

"_Acepto"_

Y la besé. Sintiendo como una fuerza me ataba a ella, una desconocida que no comprendía pero me hacía sentir muy especial.

Nos separamos, me miró con amor y se puso de pié. Miró a Merlín, quien le hizo un gesto de ir hacia fuera. Automáticamente, todos los seguimos. Vi como mi amada se aprontaba con su armadura. Luego de colocársela, empeño su espada y de la nada, apareció un hombre, solo con un pantalón.

Ambos con sus armas… comenzaron a luchar. El hombre quiso tirarse encima de Rachel, esta recibió un golpe fuerte que la tiró hacia atrás y él no se detenía. Pero vi que no se rindió, se puso de pie y comenzó a contraatacar.

Dio un giro, y moviendo su brazo de manera rápida, lo lastimó. No se detuvo... siguió atacándolo hasta que el hombre voló a varios metros hacia atrás, en seguida de haberlo apuñalado.

Fue tan rápido… que nos sorprendió cuando comenzó a desaparecer. Rachel me miró y sonrió, si me merecía…

Pero no todo era color de rosa… vimos a William aparecer desde atrás, varios metros lejos y darle una flecha justo en su brazo izquierdo. La oí gritar y caer al suelo de rodillas. Mi enojo fue tal, que estire mi mano a un costado mientras comencé a correr hacia William. Escálibur apareció en mi mano y corrí hacia él... lo ataqué y en seguida sonrió mientras ambos hacíamos fuerza con nuestras espadas.

"Te lo dije niña… mataré a todos y cada uno de los miembros de tu familia. Comenzando por tu amante."

Eso si que me enojó… lo ataqué de tal forma… Que se cayó al suelo. No paraba de atacarlo… tiré su espada a un lado y me miro con una mueca.

"_Tu no sabes nada de amar. Ella no es mi amante, es el amor de mi vida. Tu nunca comprenderás lo que es sentirte incompleta hasta que llega una persona, prometiendo protegerte y te hace sentir como que estas en el paraíso. Siempre serás el mismo solitario infeliz de siempre. Eres una mierda de persona y no me detendré hasta que te mate. Yo… voy a proteger a los miembros de mi familia. Más que nada a ella."_

Y cuando lo iba a golpear... desapareció lentamente.

Me quedé quieta y me giré, la cara de Merlín era un poema. Mientras sostenía a una Rachel inconciente, me miró. Yo salí corriendo… al llegar a ella la sostuve y él me habló.

"_Esa era la sombra del bosque de la luz. El está allá, ahora tendrás que salvar a tu madre... de él."_

Lo miré… sin entender porque me tenía que pasar esto a mí. Asentí y luego lo mire cuestionándole que pasaría con el amor de mi vida.

"_Esa flecha tenía veneno de dragón. Deberás viajar al bosque de la luz y encontrar allí la cura. Solo la diosa Dana, dueña y señora del bosque de la luz, podrá dártela. Pero si no atraviesas el bosque hasta el final… no solo morirás tú… Rachel morirá."_

Mira a Rachel y acaricie su rostro.

"_¿Cuanto tiempo tengo?"_

Lo miré y me acarició el hombro para darme ánimos.

"_Tienes 3 días. Ven… te enseñare como debes viajar. Pero debes tener cuidado… allí habrá seres… que querrán a Escálibur de vuelta en su lugar… en la piedra de la diosa Dana."_

Lo miré y asentí.

"_Estoy lista… enséñame el camino."_

Y así… llevamos a Rachel dentro y me prepare mentalmente para la aventura que tendría que atravesar… sola.

* * *

**BUENOS DÍAS GENTEEE. **

**Perdonen que demoré.. es que tuve unos problemas con la universidad y mi trabajo.. Pero ya estoy de vuelta. **

**Les dejo este capítulo. Se viene lo mejor de lo mejor de esta historia. Y espero que acompañen a Quinn en su viaje. **

**Bueno… le dedico este capítulo al amor de mi vida.. Charlie.. tu mi amor.. eres mi musa. Te amo con cada parte de mi ser. Hermosa de mi corazón. Te amo y gracias por amarme, por estar en mi vida e inspirarme. **

**Bueno, lean y disfruten. **

**Besos… Nat.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Esta historia es ficticia, yo solo tome nombres y cree entretenimiento para todo el que le guste leer.**_

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR: Debo aclarar, que en este capítulo, la aparición de la Diosa Dana como ya leerán, será basada en la imagen de**

**_Teresa Palmer_**_**.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 10:**

* * *

_**R**_: ¡No puedes ir sola! ¡Aún no estás lista Quinn!

Me gritaba Rachel mientras terminaba de entender todo lo necesario para ir al bosque en busca de Mamá y de la planta.  
Sin hacerle caso a lo que ella decía, observaba como Merlín colocaba una bola de cristal delante de mí y lo miré con una ceja levantada.

_**Q**__: _¿Una bola de cristal? ¿Es en serio?

Me miró un instante y lo vi hacer un movimiento de mano. Al instante apareció una imagen de un bosque con maleza alrededor y muchos animales y arbustos frutales. Me señaló uno de los arbustos y me señalo una fruta.

_**Mer:**_Esta fruta… es la única comida que puedes comer ahí. El primer día de viaje no puedes comer nada, ya que no hay nada cerca. Pero al llegar ahí, solo eso podrás comer eso. Tendrás hambre, parecerá que no comiste en días y te desesperarás. No puedes cazar los animales, son sagrados. La diosa Dana te mataría si le haces daño a siquiera uno. Y aquí…

Dijo mostrando otra imagen y presté mucha atención. Saber que me desesperaría ahí dentro me comenzó a poner nerviosa. Había un altar, construido con árboles y ahí se veía una flor amarilla de hojas puntiagudas.

_**Mer:**_Esta es la flor de Dana, es la cura del veneno de Rachel. Tu madre se encuentra dentro del castillo de Dana, no puede salir. Pero William… él estará en alguna parte del bosque y se encargará de evitar que llegues al castillo, será muy arduo enfrentarte a él. Al llegar al castillo, deberás entregar Excalibur a la diosa.

Lo miré anonadada.

_**Q:**_Espera… ¿Qué? ¡No voy a entregar a Excalibur!

Suspiró y tomó mi mano. Al instante desapareció la imagen en el cristal.

_**Mer**__: _Es muy probable… ahora que lo pienso que al entrar al bosque pierdas la espada. Allí fue donde tu padre la encontró, es sagrada. Para poder salir del bosque, deberás meterte al lago donde tu padre la encontró. Si logras sacarla del agua… serás digna de la espada. Y además de llevártela, la diosa te concederá un deseo y ahí es donde sales de allí. Debes ser fuerte, es un viaje muy difícil. Ahí te probarás a ti misma y no será agradable. Tu madre hizo demasiados pactos con la diosa, tu deseo la salvará, de lo contrario… estará presa en el paraíso.

Vi a Rachel ponerse de pié y me acerqué para obligarla a sentarse pero me tomó del brazo y nos encontramos con la mirada.

**R**: No irás sola a ese lugar. Iré contigo.

Negué con mi cabeza al instante, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la miré.

**Q**: Mi amor, debes quedarte aquí, no puedes moverte. Ir conmigo solo sería una carga. Te debilitarás sin comer ni medicina.

La vi comenzar a llorar y me quedé dura mirándola.

**R**: No… no… mi trabajo es protegerte. No puedes hacerme esto, yo no puedo fallar en mi promesa. Jamás me perdonaré si te ocurre algo y no estuve ahí para evitarlo.

Tomé su mano y la llevé a mi corazón.

**Q**: ¿Confías en mí?

La vi asentirme y sonreí.

**Q**: Entonces sabrás que lo lograré y que regresaré por ti.

Tomó mi rostro y lo acercó para besarme. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por la caricia de sus labios. Luego de darle un sentido beso me miró.

**R**: Quiero ser tu entrada al bosque.

La miré extrañada sin entender lo que me acababa de decir.

**Q**: ¿Mi que?

Miré a Merlín y este estaba realmente sorprendido.

**Mer:** Para… entrar al bosque. Debes realizar un acto sagrado. Un acto de la naturaleza, ya que Dana es la diosa de la naturaleza. Debes solicitarla y que ella abra el portal.

Me quedé pensando en sus palabras y no se me ocurría que acto podía realizar Rachel para dejarme entrar.

**S:** ¿Qué acto natural la dejaría entrar?

Preguntó Stephy quitándome las palabras de la boca y Rachel se quedó mirándome fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa tierna.

**J**: La unión de sagrado matrimonio…

Me quedé dura ante las palabras de mi padre y vi los ojos de mi chica llenarse de lágrimas. Me tomó las manos, les dio un beso y me miró.

**R**: Quinn Fabray. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

No lo dudé ni un instante, sonreí y asentí, para luego besarla.

Escuché unas lágrimas, así que me giré. Mi madre Catherine se limpiaba unas lágrimas. Rachel estaba con una túnica blanca, parada frente a mí. A nuestro alrededor, estaban los demás, con túnicas iguales. Yo estaba con la armadura, lista para irme en tanto se abriera el portal y con Excalibur colgada en mi espalda.

Mi abuelo estaba encendiendo una fogata sagrada, así le llamaba él pero para mi era una común y corriente.

**Mer**: Aquí… con estas personas como testigo… invocaremos a la diosa Dana. Llevaremos a cabo la unión sagrada de las almas de Rachel y Quinn.

Encendió la fogata y pronunció unas palabras extrañas. Al instante, vimos como la fogata se encendía.

Nos colocamos una frente a la otra y comenzamos a bailar, alrededor mientras Memories de Within Temptation sonaba en una radio que habían colocado. Estabamos unidas por unas enredaderas que a medida que bailábamos sin quitarnos la mirada crecía más y más. Íbamos a paso lento, ya que Rachel a penas podía moverse. Al ver que ya no podía bailar, moví mis brazos para cargarla y me miró sorprendida, las enredaderas no molestaron y vi el alivio en sus ojos cuando seguí con la danza con ella sobre mí.

Llegamos al punto donde habíamos partido y la puse de pie nuevamente. Tomo mis manos y sacó un anillo que mi abuelo le entregó, tomó mi dedo y colocó la alianza mientras hablaba.

**R:** Yo, Rachel, protectora y guardiana. Aquí, ahora, en este lugar. Pido la bendición de la diosa Dana para unirme a ti como tu esposa.

Tomé un anillo y lo vi sonreír mientras comencé a pronunciar las palabras.

**Q:** Yo, Quinn, dueña de Excalibur, princesa de Camelote y guardiana. Aquí, ahora, en este lugar. Pido la bendición de la diosa Dana para unirme a ti como tu esposa.

Colocamos los anillos y al instante las enredaderas desaparecieron, la música se apagó y solo nos quedó esperar.

**R:** Tú no eres guardiana Quinn.

Sonreí y vi a mi abuelo asentirnos.

**Mer:** En nombre de la diosa Dana, las uno como esposas.

Tomé a Rachel en mis brazos para sostenerla mejor y la miré…

**Q:** Si mi amor, soy tu guardiana.

Me acerqué y la besé. Un beso simple, pero cargado de amor, que duro unos cuantos segundos. La abracé por la espalda y de espaldas al fuego, delante de mi familia, pronuncié las palabras que mi abuelo me había enseñado.

**Q:** En tu honor Diosa Dana, te entrego mi vida a tu servicio y honradez a cambio de mi nombramiento como protectora de mis tierras y te pido tu bendición, ante la unión que he llevado a cabo con el amor de mi vida.

Cerré los ojos y comencé con el cántico. Sentí como Rachel se alejaba y lo supe, la diosa estaba frente a mí. Abrí los ojos y me quedé sin aire al ver a una mujer hermosa frente a mis ojos, rubia y de ojos celestes.

**D: **Quinn Fabray, hija de Arturo. ¿Me equivoco?

Negué con la cabeza mientras la veía caminar.

**Q:** No mi señora.

Se detuvo y me miró.

**D**: Sabes que para nombrarte protectora debes pasar la prueba.

Me paré derecha y la miré.

**Q:** Quiero atravesar su bosque sagrado mi señora.

Me arrodillé y miré como detenía su mirada en Rachel, que la tenía mi madre Catherine en sus brazos junto a Stephy.

**D:** Tu esposa esta herida, necesitas la cura. Y además quieres rescatar a tu madre, pero no entiendes que tu madre debe pagar su deuda.

La miré y hable con firmeza.

**Q:** Si atravieso el bosque y llegó a tu palacio mi señora, tengo entendido que das un deseo y un lote de oro a tus protectores. Cambio mi lote de oro por dos deseos.

Mi miró con el ceño fruncido.

**D:** ¿Dos? ¿Cual sería el otro deseo?

Le sonreí y hablé con fuerza.

**Q:** Cuando atraviese el bosque y lo pida lo sabrá mi diosa.

La vi sonreír y mirarme con picardía.

**D:** Eres digna hija de tu padre… el me dijo exacto lo mismo. ¿Pero… sabes que ahí pelearás sin Excalibur no?

Al instante la miré helada.

**Q:** ¿Cómo?

Vi como me miró atenta.

**D:** Yo me llevo a Excalibur, tú atraviesas el bosque demostrando tus habilidades. Si pasas, deberías conseguirla fácilmente en mi lago sagrado junto a mi castillo. Si logras todo eso, tendrás tus dos deseos. ¿Estás dispuesta a atravesar todo eso tu sola?

Miré el suelo, luego a mis padres adoptivos, a Stephy, Arturo y por último, me encontré con la mirada de Rachel. Lo haría por ellos, por mi familia.

**Q:** La familia es lo más sagrado que uno tiene, tú y los demás dioses me pusieron a estas maravillosas personas en mi camino. Lo haré por mi madre Catherine, por mi padre Jack, por mi hermana Stephy, mi abuelo Merlín, Mi madre Emily, mi padre Arturo y por mi esposa Rachel, especialmente por ella.

Asintió y mientras le sonreía a todos, vimos como una puerta de piedra aparecía de la nada. A través de ella, se veía un bosque de árboles blancos.

**D:** Necesito que me entregues a Excalibur.

Me dijo la diosa extendiendo su mano. Me quité la espada y se la entregué. Al instante, vi como la espada disparaba hacia la puerta y se perdía a lo lejos. La diosa me miró y la miré.

**D:** Cuando gustes, te espero dentro.

La vi desaparecer y la puerta estaba ante mis ojos. Me acerqué a la entrada, sin antes abrazar a mi familia. Pero no veía a Rachel. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, ella aparecía con su espada y escudo. La vi entregármelo y se acercó para besarme. Fue un beso profundo, que expresó un… No quiero alejarme de ti.

**R:** Regresa… por favor.

La miré, sonreí y asentí a mi abuelo. Entre a la entrada y antes de que se cerrara la miré.

**Q:** Regresaré por ustedes, lo prometo. Y Rachel… Te Amo.

La entrada se cerró y todo lo que estaba ante mis ojos era un bosque de hojas blancas rodeándome. Tomé el escudo, la espada y supe, que quizás Rachel no pudo venir conmigo. Pero tenía su espada y escudo, ella me estaba protegiendo de todas formas.

Comencé a caminar y me preparé para lo inesperado. Esto ya no era entrenamiento, esto era la vida real, mi propia aventura.

Y estaba arriesgando mi vida…

* * *

**Hola mi gente! GRACIAS por la gran espera y paciencia que tienen conmigo. Espero que sepan entender que no todo sale como queremos y bueno… pero aquí les traigo un capítulo de este fic que se que los tiene atrapados. Aquí comienza la aventura, así que recomienden esta historia y sigan leyendo. **

**Prepárense junto con Quinn, porque esta aventura se viene… y se viene con todo. **

**Este Fic se lo dedico a mi familia, mis padres, hermanos, mi abuela, mis hermanas de corazón que son muchas y gracias a dios lo mejor que tengo junto a mis hijas de corazón y amigas del alma. Y al amor de mi vida, mi Charlie que me ilumina el corazón, tal como Rachel para Quinn. **

**Gracias por leer, es un honor escribir para ustedes. **

**Nat. **


	11. Chapter 11

_**Esta historia es ficticia, yo solo tome nombres y cree entretenimiento para todo el que le guste leer.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 11:**

* * *

QUINN

No llevaba… menos de 10 minutos en ese lugar y desde que la entrada se cerró. No dejaba de pelear contra guerreros. ¿Se supone que son fantasmas? Porque podían tocarme y era bastante difícil vencerlos. Desde las alturas se podía ver arqueros y comenzaron a dispararme. Luego de alejar al quinto imbesil que me golpeaba de una patada, me agaché rápido y me cubrí con el escudo de Rachel. Al alejarme miré el escudo y había más de 6 flechas. Lo miré con la boca abierta y bastante molesta, miré hacia arriba y comencé a buscar un palo en el suelo. Encontré uno y lo lancé para darle justo en el centro. Sonreí al ver que se desvanecía. Eran vencibles en este lugar después de todo. Sonreí y les incrusté la espada a los demás mientras les pegaba con mi escudo. Vi a dos amenazarme, les sonreía, haciéndoles seña de que vinieran a mí. Complacida, disfruté con diversión golpearlos y finalmente hacerlos desaparecer.

Tal y como me enseñó Rachel, no me distraje ni un segundo y cubrí mi espada a tiempo para detener el ataque que uno de ellos me daba por la espalda. Le di un par te toques con la espada, le di con el escudo en la cabeza y corté su garganta.  
Miré hacia todos lados, había sido el último. Ahora solo me quedaban los guerreros de los árboles. Cuando comencé a esquivar las flechas, me sorprendí cuando no recibí ninguna más y en cambio, vi como desaparecían. Miré a mí alrededor, un hombre de armadura les había disparado. Aunque no pude ver su rostro, lo quedé mirando.

Q: Gracias.

Le dije, atenta, por si me volvía a atacar. Guardó su arco en su brazo y siguió caminando, se puso de mi lado y me invitó a seguir con un gesto de su mano.

Q: Después de ti.

Pudo sentir mi desconfianza y como si leyera mi mente, se quitó el arco y me lo ofreció. No tenía otra arma más que esa. Lo quedé mirando y acepté su arco.

Q: ¿Quién eres?

Pregunté mientras comenzaba a caminar con él a su lado. Lo vi sacar algo de su armadura y me lo enseñó. Era un colgante de un ángel y lo miré sonriendo.

Q: ¿Eres un ángel de la guarda?

Me asintió y comprendí, no podía hablar.

Q: No puedes hablar. ¿Cierto?

Negó con la cabeza, señalándome el casco. Claro, no había apertura allí por donde pudiera hablarme. No importaba, igual se hacía entender. Y mientras estaba atenta al sendero que estaba delante de mí, lo miré. Comprendiéndolo todo.

Q: ¿Eres mi ángel de la guarda?

Asintió y le sonreí. Por alguna extraña razón, confiaba en él.

Q: No se quién eres Ángel, pero así te llamaré. Es un largo camino. ¿Estarás a mi lado todo el tiempo?

Lo miré y negó con la cabeza. Me imaginé que habría algún lugar que debía atravesar sola.

Q: ¿Siempre me haz cuidado Ángel?

Me asintió y le sonreí.

Q: Gracias por haberme cuidado. Pero oye… ya que estarás acompañándome parte del camino quiero ver tu rostro.

Se detuvo y se paro frente a mí, como si estuviera mirándome. Se agachó e inclinó su cabeza. ¿Quería que yo lo hiciera? Observé y… dios… no había forma, estaba cerrado completamente. Tenía forma de una cara, pero no había orificio, solo en sus ojos. Me acerqué y noté que eran azules.

Q: Tienes unos ojos hermosos Ángel.

Señaló hacia mí y sonreí, comprendiendo que me decía que yo también tenía ojos bonitos.

Lo hice ponerse de pié, notando lo alto que era. Seguimos el camino, esperando que los guerreros volvieran a atacar. Y feliz porque estaba acompañada en al menos, el comienzo de este viaje y la compañía de mi ángel de la guarda, me daba fuerzas.

* * *

RACHEL

Comencé a desesperarme al sentir los paños húmedos que la madre de Quinn, Catherine, me colocaba. Estaba recostada en la habitación de Stephy, quien estaba con el Sr. Merlín y Jack, preparando un ungüento que me ayudaría a aliviar mi dolor.

R: Yo debería haber ido con ella.

Señalé y me miró sonriendo.

C: Ya Merlín te explicó que no habrías podido ingresar con esas heridas.

Recosté mi cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. Habían pasado 5 horas desde que se fue Quinn.

C: ¿Estás pensando en ella no?

Asentí aún con los ojos cerrados y respondí.

R: Siempre pienso en ella. Es mi más grande hábito. Me hice guerrera por ella y me mata saber que… ahora que es mi esposa, no puedo protegerla. Ella no estaba lista, aún no habíamos terminado con su entrenamiento.

Alguien entró y vi que era Stephy.

S: Yo me encargo Mamá. Papá te necesita abajo, yo me encargo de esto. Hay noticias de Quinn.

Me quise sentar y preguntar que noticias había y en cambio, grité de dolor.

C: ¡No te muevas Rachel!

No hice caso a su comentario y miré a Stephy. Comprendió el dolor en mis ojos, que no era precisamente por la herida sino por la preocupación. Desde que se había ido, no había logrado ver en la bola de cristal y no teníamos noticias de ella, eso me tenía bastante nerviosa.

S: Ella no está sola, la cuida su Ángel guardian. Y no se imaginan quién es.

Dijo con cara de orgullo y emoción al mismo tiempo.

C: ¿Quién es su ángel?

Preguntó Catherine y miramos a Stephy quien iba a responder…

* * *

QUINN

Luego de darle el arco a Ángel de nuevo, me concentré en los guerreros que tenía delante de mí. Habían pasado 5 horas según mi reloj, desde que estaba allí y sentía como si hubieran pasado no cinco, sino diez. Me estaba sintiendo mal, me gruñía el estómago. Vi a Ángel tener que golpear a los guerreros y comenzaron a rodearlo, eso me desesperó aún más. No sabía como enfrentarme a tantos guerreros.

Q: Muy bien chicos, esta vez me han hecho enojar. No pienso quedarme en este lugar, mi esposa me está esperando en casa.

Les grité y con la imagen de Rachel en mi cabeza. Comencé a golpearlos uno por uno con rapidez. Ángel logro alejarse y entre los dos, los alejamos.

Q: ¿Es normal que estos guerreros ataquen por aquí?

Le pregunté a Ángel y este me negó. Supe quien comandaba ese ejército de guerreros al instante.

Q: ¿Es William verdad?

Le pregunté y me asintió. Bastante molesto, lo cual me sorprendió. Y más al verlo golpear un árbol como si fuera un saco de boxeo.

Q: Wow… veo que lo conoces.

Me asintió y me miró un segundo. Se acercó a mí, tomó la punta de mi espada y la colocó en su cuello, como si me pidiera que lo atacara. Pero lo extraño, es que solo la dejó ahí y con su otra mano, me señaló hacia él.

Q: ¡Oh, por dios! ¿Él te mató?

Me asintió, alejando la espada de él. Me señaló el sendero y seguimos caminando en silencio.

Comencé a recordar, todas las personas que William había matado. Incluso Dylan, Arturo… y ahora la vida de Rachel peligraba.

Me pregunté si Ángel habría tenido vida en la tierra. Dudas sobre su existencia surgieron en mí y lo miré mientras seguíamos el largo camino.

Q: ¿Tuviste vida? Es decir, familia, esposa o algo así.

Me asintió y señaló su dedo, haciendo un gesto de anillo.

Q: Estabas casado. Yo también estoy casada, como debes de saber. Me case hace…

Dije mirando el reloj

Q: Wow... 8 horas. Aquí el tiempo pasa volando, siento que hace días que camino aquí.

Lo vi hacer el gesto de casado y señalarme. Al parecer no sabía que estaba casada.

Me detuve y lo miré.

Q: ¿No sabías que estaba casada? ¿No eras mi ángel guardian?

Me hizo un gesto de asentir y lo vi desesperarse. El no hablar seguro era difícil para él.

Miró el suelo, buscando algo. Vi que tomo una rama y me hizo un gesto hacia el suelo, comenzó a escribir allí en el polvo blanco.

A: Se que estas casada, estuve ahí.

Escribió y le sonreí. No me había dado cuenta que podíamos comunicarnos así. Le sonreí. Lo vi borrar y volver a escribir.

A: Estuve casado, tuve una hija.

Le sonreí y me lamenté que no hubiera podido conocer a su hija.

Q: ¿Sí? ¿Eras muy unido a ella?

Lo vi borrar y pude ver sus ojos a través de la armadura, brillantes, emocionados.

A: No conocí a mi hija. Gracias a William.

Escribió y la sonrisa se esfumó de mi rostro.

Q: Lo siento, pero sabes… seguro está orgullosa de ti. Quizás, deberías dejar de cuidarme e ir en su busca. ¿Éste no es el paraíso? Deberías buscar la paz.

Negó con la cabeza y escribió.

A: Cuando morí, Dana me envió a protegerte como tu ángel.

Lo miré y me sentí culpable, no había ido en busca de su familia por mi culpa.

Q: Ángel, o como sea que te llames. No quiero que te prives de tu paz por mi culpa. Ve con tu hija, por favor.

Negó con la cabeza y borró para volver a escribir.

A: Ya estoy con ella.

En tanto escribió eso me quedé helada. No tuve que pensar demasiado para entenderlo. Lo quedé mirando, completamente helada. Lo vi agacharse y escribir.

A: Say My Name.

Escribió en Inglés. "Di mi nombre" Esas palabras, que no podía expresar. Me quedé dura. Volvió a escribir.

A: Di mi nombre y podrás verme como soy.

¿Si decía su nombre, se liberaría? Me quedé contemplando esos ojos, que me pedían auxilio. No pude evitarlo.

Q: Arturo…

Dije y al instante, lentamente, comenzó a desvanecerse la armadura. Un hombre en vestimenta medieval me miró. De pelo corto, rubio, ojos azules y de apariencia de unos… 30años.

A: Hola hija.

Me dijo mi padre y lo miré.

Q: Hola Papá.

Le contesté a mi padre, el Rey Arturo.

* * *

**Hola gente! **

**Opa! Se la esperaban esa? El rey Arturo el angel guardian de su hija. Awwwww que tierno :'3 Hasta a mí me emociona haberlo escrito :D **

**Bueno, muchas gracias por leer. **

**Y se que varias tienen la duda de porque todo pasó muy rápido entre Quinn y Rachel, que porqué no lloró la muerte de Dylan. Bueno, verán, estaba un poco desesperada por hacer aparecer a Rachel y quería mostrarles, la conexión fuerte que tenían ellas, tanto que no pudieron evitar su amor. Pero eso no significa que Quinn no ame más a Dylan. No olviden que le queda un viaje largo y doloroso. Todo puede pasar en ese viaje. ;) Ok... ya les adelanté demasiado. **

**Sigan leyendo, que esto se pone bueno. Espero darles una historia agradable, esto es nuevo para mí :D No se escribir aventura jeje pero bueno. **

**Gracias por estar... espero reviews. Déjenme saber que piensan de este capítulo y lo que está pasando. **

**Muchas gracias. **

**Nat. **


End file.
